Rebirth of the Uzumaki Clan
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto continues to gain power, and just like madara, naruto uses the power of another to awaken something once thought forgotten. Naruto has found his goal In life, and wont stop until the Uzushigakure is restored. Harem story Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan/Chakra Chains/Rinnegan
1. Chapter 1

1

Itachi was having a bad day. His clan was plotting to over throw Konoha, his student was almost caught training in things he should not know, and his annoying brother was following him like a fan girl, and to top it all off he was going to have to be the one to end his clan.

His clan had been unhappy with their position in Konoha ever sense the beginning of its creation. They believed they should be the ones to rule. That the others clans and civilians should be subservient to them. The only one who did not have this type of mentality was him, his best friend Shisui, and his little brother Sasuke, though lately Sasuke had started acting more and more like their father, probably trying to get some attention from the cold clan head.

Then there was Naruto. He caught Naruto breaking into the ninja section of the library one night during his shift to protect the boy. He wondered how a child could break into the library when it was guarded by ninja. Then again the guard was usually lax around places that didn't get much action, plus the boy had been hiding from people for as long as he had been alive, so it must have been second nature to him. What made Itachi mad was not that the boy had broken in here trying to learn how to defend himself from practically everyone in the village, except a small portion. What made him mad was what the boy was reading. "Advanced Chakra Control". That meant that the boy had snuck in here before, and the only way he could have done that is if his AMBU guards were not protecting him like they were supposed to. That was five years ago. On that day Itachi made Naruto promise not to break into the library, if Itachi promised to teach him seriously when he was not on missions.

Naruto was a good kid, but he had been dealt a terrible fate at birth. He had blood red hair, with amethyst colored eyes. He was average height, with strong, lean muscles. He had a look of a seasoned ninja. Itachi figured he got it from the terrible life he had had every day since birth. His hair was long, reaching his waist, and was held in a high pony tail.

After that Itachi trained Naruto in chakra control, tai-jutsu, ken-jutsu, gen-jutsu, elemental training (found out he had a wind release), first aid med- nin-jutsu, and beginner fuin-jutsu. Naruto was a genius on par with Itachi, and it showed.

His Tia-jutsu was a mix between the Uchiha interceptor fist and muytai. He called his style the shadow fist, because you were either so close that you couldn't see the attacks coming, or the punches were attaching a person's blind spots. He had reached med-nin chakra control which was very difficult with such large reserves. It took about two years to master his wind release element, along with its shape manipulation. During this time Itachi took more missions close to the border of Suna to try and copy as many wind jutsu as he could, so he could teach them to Naruto. He also went through the Uchiha clan scrolls for more wind techniques. His father caught him one day looking through the wind release section (it was filled with dust, because nobody ever took the time to learn any of them). Itachi lied and said he was looking through the wind style section, trying to figure out if he should learn it. His father was curious as to why wind. Itachi just said that not many people learn it so it would be good since not many people were trained to fight the wind style, plus it would work well in combination with his fire. His father thought it was a good idea and said that he would spread it to the other Uchiha and try and get them to learn it as well. After that Itachi was more cautious about going to the Uchiha library. All the wind techniques he learned and copied down were placed inside a scroll that he gave to Naruto, along with a few books on jutsu making. He gave Naruto this scroll for his with birthday, for the third year of their training. Naruto was so happy nobody had ever given him a present before (clothes didn't count from the homage, it was partially his fault he was forced to live this way). Naruto learned a couple of the E, D, B, and even one A, but most of the jutsu he learned were C ranked because they were so versatile.

After that Itachi started to teach Naruto fire release and ken-jutsu. Fire release was much harder for Naruto to learn, because it directly conflicted with Naruto's natural affinity wind affinity. Itachi also taught him a multitude of weapons. The chokuto, washabi, katana, bo staff, but what surprised Itachi the most was Naruto's ability to learn Madara Uchiha's Gunbia/style. He was very skilled with a sword, but carried the Gunbia with a strange sense of familiarity.

After that it was familiarizing him with other ninja techniques such as med nin-jutsu where he taught Naruto first aid and how to heal cuts and bruises. Then there was fuin-jutsu Naruto didn't have much difficultly learning this, so Itachi taught him how to make storage, explosion, and other simple seals. After all this he increased Naruto's stealth abilities. This is we're he truly shown (haha). He first taught Naruto how to hide his chakra, and then to hide his presence. After Naruto had mastered both he was instructed to do both while running away from Itachi. He was an actually able to hide from him for about fifteen minutes. But with a chakra capacity like Naruto's he was bound to slip sooner or later and when he did, Itachi was on him like white on rice.

Now though they were just increasing his current skills or Naruto self-taught himself, because of all the complications going on at the Uchiha clan home.

The final thing that was making his day difficult(not that training Naruto was considered difficult, he actually enjoyed teaching Naruto, because he never complained and kept trying until he got it right. The only problem was that they always had to be hidden when they did it) was his little brother Sasuke.

The boy would follow him around and beg him to train him. Training the boy wouldn't be so bad if he didn't go around bragging about how much better he was then the other children, when Itachi taught him something. Sasuke would pout and through tantrums when people didn't do what he wanted. Itachi would have even been able to tolerate that, but the only reason Sasuke wanted to be trained was so there arrogant father would take a more active notice of him. His mother would have loved to train him, she was a retired jonin, but no it wasn't good enough. It was either the clan prodigy or the clan head himself. No one else was good enough. He wanted nothing more than to put Sasuke in his place but, had a feeling it would make things worse, if there rare training moments were anything to go on.

Sasuke would brag about how he got stronger, and that Itachi was no match for him now, only for Itachi to swat away his feeble attempts without any effort. After that Sasuke would just go off and brood or demand someone teach him so he could do the whole thing over next week. Itachi really hoped Sasuke would grow out of his selfish attitude.

The only good things in his life now where his best friend Shisui, his rare moments alone, and his talks with Naruto about life and anything else that crossed their minds while speaking.

He had been noticing some strange things about Naruto, ever sense he started training the boy. Every time Naruto lost or was hurt his body seemed to change ever so slightly to overcome the problem. He first noticed that Naruto's healing rate steadily improved over the years, where cuts and bruises would disappear in an hour or two instead of overnight. His skin was still soft and smooth, but now it was very strong. It reminded him of the third Riakage (or at least the stories since he never actually met/seen the guy). He also didn't get poisoned twice. When Itachi was teaching Naruto how to make different poisons Naruto accidentally poisoned him-self. The poison only lasted the night, but the next day he slipped, again but this time didn't have any ill effects on him, which lead Itachi to believe that not only did Naruto have a very powerful healing rate, but also an even more powerful adaptation rate. He spoke about this to the only person he could trust.

Shisui, at first he was shocked that Itachi was training someone, let alone Naruto. Shisui never had a problem with the boy it just didn't seem like something he would do. He was also surprised by Itachi's theory. If he were injected with the blood of someone with a bloodline it was possible for him to activate it. Shisui, having the childish personality wanted to try it out, offering his own blood as a test subject.

When they spoke to Naruto about this, he didn't care much. A bloodline was a powerful tool though and if he had a chance of gaining one he wouldn't mind trying it out.

After stealing some supplies from the hospital, Shisui, Naruto, and Itachi began setting everything up. After a few hours and a couple of pints of blood that left Shisui feeling dizzy, they were shocked to see that nothing changed in Naruto except his eyes. Now instead of an amethyst color, they were a royal purple that seemed to make him look wiser. The next day they extracted a vile of blood from Naruto to test and see if he got the bloodline. They were pleased to see that he had. Now came the difficult part, activating the sharingan.

Shisui came up with a genius plan to help Naruto activate them. They took him to a ravine, and tied some ninja wire to him when he wasn't looking, and then pushed him off the side of the ravine. As Naruto fell he could feel his adrenaline pumping, he was scared and that made him angry. He had spent his entire life hiding, training, and praying for a day to come when he would be the strong enough to not have to live in fear. Now he was going to die in some pathetic way as falling off a cliff! No! He refused to die that way! Just then his sharingan activated one tome in his left eye and two in his right.

Using his wind release to propel him to the wall he stuck out his feet. As soon as his feet came in contact with the wall, he pumped as much chakra into them as possible. It took a minute, but finally he stopped, and stuck on the wall, heart beating a million miles a second. He looked up mad at the only people he trusted attempted to kill him, but then he saw it a small almost invisible wire dangling down from we're he fell. He wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for his newly activated sharingan. Tracing the wire down, he noticed it was connected to him. Smiling he figured out what had really happened. His sensei's had placed him in an artificial life threatening situation, so that he could activate his sharingan. In reality he was never in any danger. Smiling he began his walk back to his sensei's to tell them the good news.

Shisui and Itachi were both very pleased at how Naruto handled the situation. They had figured the sharingan would activate and the wire would catch him, before he hit the ground. They were happy that he, even in a difficult situation such as this, was able to use his head in such a difficult situation to save himself.

After a few minutes Naruto made his way up proudly displaying his new dojutsu. Smiling and congratulating him on his success. The rest of the year was teaching Naruto how to use his sharingan. Shisui took over most of the training claiming that Naruto was now like an unofficial brother that he always wanted, and that he should get a chance to teach him something. So after much fighting Itachi conceded to let Shisui teach Naruto how to master the sharingan while Itachi taught him how to summon. Of course his summonses were just like his sensei's, which was the Crow/Raven contract. The crow and raven contract was basically two clans of birds, the crow and ravens, sharing one contract. If there were two summoners, they had to pick which clan they wanted to represent. Itachi chose the crows, so Naruto chose the ravens. Naruto didn't see what the big deal was. To him they were the same bird, but with minute differences, not that he would ever say that out loud and risk losing his right to summon the powerful birds of the raven clan. Itachi even taught Naruto his personal clone technique that Naruto mastered, but had to alter so that it used ravens instead of crows. Now Naruto had his own personal clone technique, the raven clone jutsu.

They continued training this way until around Naruto's tenth birthday. Shisui was mysteriously murdered and his eyes were missing. Itachi had been acting oddly as well. He reminded Naruto of a robot, which had no emotions doing everything with perfection. Naruto also knew Itachi knew more about Shisui's death then he let on. When Naruto had mentioned it out of the blue he caught an almost microscopic twitch in the man's face, before Itachi replied that he didn't know. Then it happened about a week after Shisui's death the entire Uchiha clan was massacred. That piece of gossip was only rivaled by the gossip about Itachi cutting out the demon child's eyes, and replacing them with the sharingan. This however was very far off from the truth.

What had actually happened was after Itachi slew his clan he came and told Naruto about the next step in the sharingan, the mangekyou, and how to obtain it. After their speech Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Naruto, but instead of torturing, he gave him instructions on how to obtain to eternal mangekyou after he had awakened his normal mangekyou. This of course would not be remembered until he had awakened the mangekyou. After Naruto passed out Itachi took out a large vial full of green liquid, and two sharingan eyes (Shisui's), and then drew a seal on Naruto's left hand. After swiping some of Naruto's blood on it so it would only be visible to him (and only activate for him) Itachi carefully cut out Naruto's eyes. He couldn't have the village putting blame on Naruto for something he had no involvement in. So if Naruto wanted to use his sharingan, and not be executed for it, he had to make it look like Naruto was a victim as well. After cutting out Naruto's eyes he placed them back in and healed them just enough to we're there would be no complications later. After he was done he picked him up, and dropped him off in one of the dumpsters in the Uchiha clan food district, where he was sure he would be found.

He also informed the Hokage that while he was exterminating his clan he came across Naruto. The room got cold. Then the Hokage asked, "What did you do to the young boy?" Itachi's reply shocked the old kage. "I cut out his eyes and replaced them with new ones."

"What kind of new one?"

"Much better ones" was all he needed to say.

The old kage was going to ask why, but before he could Itachi told him that he needed to leave quickly before the massacre is discovered.

After everything was said and done many were not happy, but when they discovered the transplant was successful they were satisfied. Having to bearers of their precious sharingan was better than one, even if one was a demon.

Naruto slowly woke up "god damn it Itachi what did you do to me?"

"He cut out your eyes and replaced them with new ones."

'What is she talking about' Naruto wondered to himself.

"What do you mean new ones?"

"Oh you don't remember?"

Now Naruto was getting mad, she was playing with him and it was about to stop! "What is there to remember?" He asked with an edge to his close.

This didn't go unnoticed by the nurse who realized what he must be thinking "I apologize as it slipped my mind that you were unaware of the massacre."

Now Naruto's curiosity was peaked. He couldn't wait to hear about who was massacred since he held no love for anyone in the village that was alive or Itachi. "What massacre?"

"Yes the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha and yourself, who was found near a dumpster, were all murdered by Itachi Uchiha last night."

That was a shocker for him. 'Mr. Perfect flipped out and went crazy or there's a hidden reason behind this' thought Naruto.

"You said now I have special eyes what does that mean?" He had an idea of what Itachi did, but had to make sure first.

"We'll for some reason after knocking you out; he removed your eyes and placed the eyes of an Uchiha who had a fully mature sharingan in both of your eye sockets."

Now Naruto understood what was going on here. Itachi wanted to make sure he wasn't blamed for the massacre. By making it seem like he was a victim as well. But by doing that, it only proved to Naruto that this wasn't an on the spot decision. No this was planned for what he couldn't tell, but also didn't care. The only thing that bothered Naruto about the whole situation was that it must have been Itachi that killed his friend Shisui. But other than that he couldn't care less. Looking in the direction he herd the nurses close come from he asked "when can I have these blind folds removed?" His tone was pleasant, but held a note of aggravation at being blindfolded.

"That's exactly why I'm here." Slowly she removed the blind fold that blocked his view from the world. When she was done she let out a small gasp and whispered "they were right."

Curious Naruto asked "right about what?"

Cooling her expression she replied "you can activate, and deactivate your sharingan."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He was generally curious. He figured it was just an eye transplant so if it had a dojutsu, then that person would get have the dojutsu.

"When a person tries to implant a dojutsu into their eye, the eye is constantly active and must be covered or have a seal on the cover In the case of the Byakugan. The eye also puts a lot of physical strain on the person, because their bodies are not able to keep up with the powerful organ."

That intrigued Naruto; he didn't know there were such risks transferring dojutsu. But in retrospect it was probably for the best. If anyone could have them then those born with them would be in trouble for organ thieves.

"Alright well thank you but why does mine turn on and off?" He figured he should just go along with the lie sense it wouldn't draw attention to him-self.

"We are not sure." She said, but Naruto could see she was lying.

'Hmmmm so she thinks it's the Kyuubi.'

Naruto had found out when Itachi found him messing with the seal on his stomach. It took a while, but he was able to con it out of Shisui who wasn't such a stickler for the rules like Itachi was. He was mad at first, but realized it wouldn't help so put it in the back of his mind in a 'to deal with later' folder. "Alright so may I leave, I feel fine so it should be ok for me to leave right?"

"Yes. You are perfectly healthy so you may leave whenever you feel like." Saying his thanks for treating him so well, Naruto made his way out of the hospital.

Outside he could see the looks of fear, hate, and the new one curiosity. It seemed people had bought Itachi's lie, and didn't blame him for the Uchiha massacre as it had come to be known. Checking the time he realized he still had a few more hours left of class, so he made his way over to the academy. As he entered the room he saw an all too familiar sight.

When he finally got to class everyone surrounded him. They were shouting out questions, like what happened to Sasuke, is it true you have the sharingan, and what happened the night of the massacre.

Naruto just ignored them, like he had been all his life.

'Humph. They don't give a rat's ass about me, but when something interesting happens, I turn into their best friends. Humph! Well they can just ask Sasuke, if he ever gets out.' Thought Naruto, as he took a shuriken, and started levitating it with his chakra. When it got to the right height, he would spin it one way, and then stop it, to spin it the other way. He made sure no one saw him do this, because they would question how he learned it.

It continued this way for about a month, until Sasuke got out of the hospital. When he came back he was quiet, broody, depressing, and a general ass. He sat beside Naruto, trying to get away from the annoying fan girls that chased him around. Two of the fan girls, by the names of Ino and Sakura, tried to force Naruto to move. When he said no, they attacked him. He quickly went through a few hand signs and whispered, 'demonic viewing' technique. As soon as he was done the both fell on the ground screaming, before passing out. Iruka demanded Naruto tell him what they saw. Naruto's response sent the class into a laughing fit.

"I made them watch as Sasuke admitting he was gay, and had no interest in women." Spoke Naruto, instantly making the entire class, except Sasuke, fall over laughing. Even Iruka couldn't stop laughing. They continued to laugh for a few minutes, until Iruka regained order and continued teaching class.


	2. Chapter 2

2

After a while it was time for graduation. The last few years were long and strenuous for Naruto. Besides the hate, and neglect he usually got which caused mental exactions. Naruto trained every day in every branch of the ninja arts that he could. He knew about the MS (mangekyou sharingan) and how to get it, so he trained hard every day.

He trained to master medical ninjutsu. Over the years he even learned the 'mystic palm' jutsu. He also furthered his education on sealing techniques that he stole from the Hokage's office. Thanks to his Uzumaki blood, he learned them very quickly. He could now use them like ninjutsu, and learned that you could seal actual ninjutsu inside them like traps, or pre made jutsu. He trained his body physically to the breaking point every day, to bring his abilities to their max.

He re-mastered the interceptor fist and muytai, plus continued to merge them to perfect the shadow fist style. Like the sealing techniques, Naruto learned weapon techniques very fast. While training his personal katana and the Gumbi Itachi left him, Naruto continued to mix his skills. He added numerous seals to the Gunbia. On the handle, were seals that held many of his weapons? The one at the bottom of the handle, held hundreds of shuriken that he stole in it, the one in the middle held hundreds of kunai he had stolen, and at the top held hundreds of senbon, that he had also stolen. On the fan part were seals that held various poisons that he could activate and use with his wind release to spread them around faster.

Naruto had already mastered wind and fire release, so he continued to learn and master jutsu for those elements. He also learned that he received Shisui's natural affinity towards fire, so now he could use fire ninjutsu with the same skill someone with it naturally could. He also made clones to go around, and copy jutsu from the ninja that had just let the villagers try and kill him. He copied hundreds of techniques, and had shadow clones master them for him.

He also set out to master water style. After two years of constant practice, Naruto mastered water style, and its shape manipulation training. He went in to master many jutsu for it as well. He had hoped to unlock his mangekyou without killing the best friend he didn't have. He had read in the Uchiha clan scrolls, when he snuck into the Uchiha compound, that a ninja by the name Izuno was able to unlock his without killing his best friend.

Naruto did everything he thought would help. He learned as much as possible, pushed his body past the breaking point, and brought his use of the sharingan to that of a master like Itachi had, but still they refused to morph. Naruto continued looking for ways to activate his mangekyou sharingan, but didn't find much.

(Today is the day the teams are decided, and who the sensei's are)

The teams and sensei are the same. Intros are the same except Naruto talks about learning the truth about fate. When Kakashi asks what he means, Naruto replies," I wish to find out if my life could have been different, or was it set in stone this way." Sasuke and Sakura were confused, but Kakashi understood. Naruto wanted to know if he could have had a happy child hood instead of such a miserable one.

(Skipping over to the bell test)

"Ok here is how things are going to go. You are each going to try and get these bells from me. If you get the bell then you pass, if you don't I'm sending you back to the academy." Spoke a completely aloof Kakashi.

"You can't do that to Sasuke/me" shouted Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto didn't care. He would continue his ninja career, even if he was sent back to the academy. Breaking into the ninja library was easy, with his level of stealth.

"Sorry, tough luck. One of you will go back regardless of what happens, but at least two of you will become ninja." Spoke a board Kakashi.

Naruto knew exactly what was going on, but knew it wouldn't work. Sasuke and Sakura both hated him, and would never listen to anything he said.

"Ok the test begins... NOW!" Shouted Kakashi, as Sakura, and Sasuke, both went to hide,

Kakashi looked around as if he didn't already know where they were. 'Ok Sakura is hopeless, but Sasuke shows a little skill in stealth. Now what's the newest Uchiha doing' thought Kakashi.

"You know you're supposed to hide right?" asked Kakashi.

"I highly doubt three new genin could hide from a high A low S ranked ninja, who is known for his tracking abilities, and dog summons. Please excuse me if I'm not stupid." Was Naruto's reply, as he eyed Kakashi's guard? It may have looked lax, and open, but that was far from the truth.

Kakashi for his part was shocked. He never expected some fresh genin to know who he was let alone so much.

"How do you know so much about me?" asked a curious Kakashi.

"The ANBU have gotten lax in these times of peace, and forget things. Like maybe the newest addition of the bingo book they just bought. I like to keep tabs on the strongest ninja, and all of the rogue ninja, as well as their abilities. Your nick name is sharingan Kakashi in the bingo book. I had a talk with my nurse about the eyes that were forced on me. She told me that people who have dojutsu implanted into themselves have to keep some kind of cover over them, so they don't kill the user, because they can't be turned off. Your headband covers your left eye, just like the bingo book said. It must be to cover the sharingan you got from your dead friend Obito." Spoke Naruto, as he gaged Kakashi's reaction. He was very pleased to see Kakashi, not guard his facial expressions as well as Itachi had. He could see that everything he said was true. Now he would have no problem trusting the bingo books info.

"We'll you truly are very resourceful. I can't believe you learned so much about me already." Spoke a shocked Kakashi.

"I learned much more, but I won't tell you everything I know as I have got to keep some secrets. I also know the true test, and I can tell you right now it won't work. Sasuke is too high and mighty to work with anyone, Sakura is just a book smart fan girl, and I don't like either of them. We're going to fail, but I would like to test myself against a legend." Spoke Naruto as he extended his left arm.

On it were three storage seal tattoos. He pushed some chakra into the bottom one, closest to his wrist, and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared Naruto was holding a grey gumbai with the Uchiha symbol on one side, and the Uzumaki one on the other. There were many seals on the fan, in various places. Most of the seals looked like storage seals, but what they held, Kakashi wasn't sure.

Kakashi was also thinking about what Naruto said. He knew Sasuke was full of himself, and that Sakura was a fan girl, but he believed he could help them fix their personal problems, as well as help them become strong ninja. But what Naruto said about him not liking either of them rung in his ears. This was exactly like his genin team. Naruto was himself as a genin, Sasuke was a more serious, skilled, less annoying Obito, and Sakura was an even more useless Rin, while he was the legendary sensei. The only difference was which boy the girl liked. Kakashi was able to put up with his team, because he was so hell bent on following the rules. Naruto wasn't that way. After a life of being hated, and discriminated against, Naruto refused to take crap from anyone. Kakashi was sure that Sasuke was the same, but because of his superiority complex. Neither one of them would work together, because neither one would allow the other the satisfaction of leading. Sasuke wanted to prove he was the only true Uchiha, and Naruto was substandard to him, while Naruto just wanted to be alone, and grow more powerful. He figured they would work together when they saw they were no match for him, but doubted even then they would ask the other for help. Sighing to him-self Kakashi prepared for the fight.

Naruto seeing Kakashi was ready charged forward at mid chunin speeds. Kakashi was surprised by this, but prepared him-self for the attack. When Naruto was in striking range, he swung the battle fan. At the last second Kakashi saw Naruto channel wind chakra into the battle fan. He quickly jumped in to the air to avoid the attack.

When Naruto swung his gumbai, he channeled wind chakra into it, hoping to catch Kakashi off guard. He had almost got him, but he was able to avoid his, 'Gumbai Fanned Wind Jutsu'. It wasn't all in vain, because Kakashi had to jump in the air to avoid the jutsu. Naruto puffed up his chest, and then shot out a giant stream of water while crying, "Water Style: Water Trumpet jutsu!" A giant stream of water came out of Naruto's mouth, and traveled towards Kakashi at high speeds. Kakashi quickly substituted himself with a log that was instantly destroyed by the water blast.

Kakashi was hiding behind a giant tree. He was thinking of the level of skill Naruto was showing. He was able to use a high level jutsu, without getting tired. That would be amazing from a normal ninja, but Naruto wasn't a normal ninja. He was a jinchuriki, and they were known for their giant reserves. He was also shocked that Naruto already knew how to use two elements, and to such a degree amazed him. He could already see that Naruto was a young Itachi. The only differences were there back ground, and there views on war. Kakashi knew Itachi was a pacifist by nature, but was sure Naruto wouldn't bat an eyelash if a war broke out. To him it was probably just a bunch of cruel villagers getting what they deserved. He quickly left his mental musings when he felt Naruto approaching faster than before.

'Must have been slowly moving into his own pace' thought Kakashi, as he dodged an over the head swing. He pulled out a kunai, and tried to deflect as many of the swings as he possible could. It was very difficult. He never fought someone before who used a gumbai, and he could see Naruto wielded it with mastery. If it wasn't for his lack of experience, Kakashi was sure he wouldn't of lasted this long. He quickly dodged Naruto's 'Gumbai Fanned Wind Jutsu' once more. He was expecting Naruto to try and press the attack, or attack him in midair, but what happened he wasn't expecting.

Naruto was getting tired of Kakashi dodging so much. Naruto refused to resort to the sharingan, because Kakashi hadn't. He wanted to catch Kakashi off guard so he did something Kakashi wasn't prepared for. Slowly he brought up his fingers in a cross seal and spoke.

"Shadow clone jutsu" shouted Naruto, as a copy of him appeared beside him from thin air. They both nodded to one another and went through a few hand seals.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

"Wind Style: Great Vacuum Sphere" shouted the clone.

Both of the jutsu blasted off at the same time. They met about halfway and when the wind and fire jutsu met they combined into a giant fireball moving quickly towards Kakashi.

Kakashi for his part was shocked. Not only did a genin just use a third element, but he also combined it with another to form a combination jutsu, and on top of that he used a jonin level technique to help him. Kakashi quickly went through a series of hand seals.

"Water Style: Great Battle Encampment Jutsu" shouted Kakashi, as water from a pond quickly surrounded him, to protect him from Naruto's jutsu.

When the two jutsu met they instantly exploded. There was steam everywhere, and if Naruto wasn't so good at hearing, he would be blind. He waited patiently for Kakashi to appear. He knew a legend like Kakashi wouldn't be taken out so easily. After a second he could hear something. It sounded like the earth was shifting. Suddenly a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed him by the ankle. Then he herd.

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu!" Come out from bellow him. He was instantly pulled under the ground, up to his neck. Then Kakashi came from out of the ground.

"That combination jutsu really caught me off guard. I can't believe you already know three elements. Your kenjutsu with the Gumbai is easily top notch, as well as your use of the shadow clone. You're a very interesting person." Spoke Kakashi, as he brushed the dirt off of his jacket. He had a few scratches, but nothing noteworthy.

"You know Kakashi, even a kage can lose to a genin, if given the right opportunity. Let's say for example the kage is over confident, and lets his guard down, just like you are doing now." Spoke a smiling Naruto.

"That is true but..." Then Kakashi realized it. Naruto had made a clone, but when he was looking around, only found one person. He figured Naruto dispelled it during the blast. Then he saw the twinkle in 'Naruto's' eyes. Then Naruto exploded, right after he shouted," great exploding clone jutsu!" Instantly a giant crater formed were the clone use to be. Kakashi was caught in the shock wave, and received a few cuts from the wood splinters that were blasted in his direction, then he heard, "Sealing Technique: Paralysis Jutsu" from behind. He wasn't quick enough, and instantly froze up, when a hand touched his back. Looking up he saw a smiling Naruto.

"Looks like I win Kakashi" spoke Naruto.

Then the clone dispelled, and Kakashi was behind him.

"Looks like you didn't get me" Spoke Kakashi.

"That wasn't the mission. The mission was to get the bells. I just made you believe I had no intention of getting them, and you fell for it." Spoke Naruto, as he stood up with two bells tied around his fingers

Kakashi quickly looked down, and saw that the bell were indeed gone. "How? When?" asked a surprised Kakashi.

"When you realized my clone was going to explode, you froze up for a second. In that second, another clone suck up on you while your guard was focused on the exploding clone. My clone quickly grabbed the bell, and placed a genjutsu on it, that prevented it from making noise. As soon as that was done it passed it to me." Spoke a grinning Naruto.

"You played me, so I would lower my guard believing we were just testing our abilities and struck at the ideal time. Good job, you truly are ninja material." Spoke a pleased Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke were both at a loss for words. They just saw the most intense fight of their lives between there sensei, and Naruto. Naruto knew many jutsu that seemed way beyond anything they had ever seen. Sakura was worried that she wouldn't pass now, and Sasuke was boiling with anger at how much more powerful Naruto was then him. In his eyes, the sharingan was the reason Naruto was so powerful, and not actual training.

"Ok Naruto, you have both of the bells. Who is going to pass, and who will fail?" Spoke Kakashi, like it was a carnival game.

"I hate both of them, but unlike them I have a brain. I know all teams are four man squads, which means this test was a trick. I realized the test was meant to see if we could work together as a unit. I know we can't, but I'll give it a try anyways. I'm giving both Sakura and Sasuke my bells, to signify my willingness to sacrifice myself for the good of the team." Spoke an uninterested Naruto, but on the inside he was raging. 'I would never even think about sacrificing myself for these bastards. Not one of them would do it for me, and I hate Konoha as a whole.' thought Naruto.

He had no friends, family, or even acquaintances. All he had was a crappy apartment, constant ridicule from the people of the village, and seal on his arm given to him by Itachi, even though he didn't know it.

"Ok well you all pass. Meet hear every M,W,F,St for training." Spoke Kakashi, as he shunshined away.

"Dobe! Teach me those jutsu you used against Kakashi" shouted Sasuke.

"Yea Naruto teach them to Sasuke. He would have used them so much better then you anyways." shouted Sakura.

"Maybe, but he doesn't know them now you little pink haired slut, so suggest you shut your mouth, before I send a fireball down your throat." Spoke Naruto in a cold voice.

Sakura quickly shut up and hid behind Sasuke. He looked pissed, but didn't say anything. After a quick stare down between Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke stormed off towards the Uchiha compound, followed closely by the pink haired bitch.

'Probably going to try and find a powerful jutsu that he has no real skills for to learn, to boost his confidence' thought Naruto as he walked towards a lake he liked to train on.

After the first training session Naruto decided to send a clone to fill in for him. He refused to waste his time learning team work exercises that would never work. Sasuke always wanted to be the leader. Sakura always wanted to be his meat shield, and Kakashi just read his book while off handedly giving out instructions. Nothing changed, and nothing improved. He was ashamed that even his clone was doing D ranked missions. They were basically chores these stupid villagers were too lazy to do themselves. Naruto hated the idea of doing anything besides 'actual' ninja work for this village, and after the first D ranked mission informed Kakashi of his views. Kakashi told him that if he didn't do it, he would have to write up a report on insubordination. Naruto didn't care, and after a quick talk with the Hokage, and why he wouldn't do it, was ordered to observe the mission, until he was given something outside of the village.

After a month of D ranked missions Sasuke finally exploded.

"We need higher ranked missions" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke you are a fresh genin, you must meet the standards, before you can do higher ranked missions" shouted Iruka.

"Now now calm down every one. Kakashi what do you think? Should they be allowed to go on higher ranked missions" asked the Hokage as he lit his pipe.

"Yes I believe it will be an eye opener for them. The reality check will do them a load of good." Spoke Kakashi from behind his book

"And what about you clone? What's your creator's opinion on this?" asked the Hokage.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Iruka were wondering what the Hokage was talking about when 'Naruto' replied.

"Yes he believes we can leave the village on a simple C ranked mission, even if we will be having out hands held like small children the whole time." Spoke the clone.

"What are you talking about? Why did the Hokage call you a clone" asked Sakura.

"Naruto meet at the north gate in an hour." Spoke Kakashi, as he threw a kunai into 'Naruto's' head. The body fell to the ground as if it were dead.

"Kakashi what did you...?" Was all Sakura got out before the clone dispelled.

"He was a clone this whole time. I bet he even sent clones for all those D ranked missions to!" shouted a mad and slightly jealous Sakura.

Sasuke was brooding so hard small thunder clouds could be seen over his head. 'That damn done probably was training in real ninja arts, and not that crappy team work stuff Kakashi has us doing!' thought an angry Sasuke.

Naruto was training with his gumbai against hundreds of clones, when the memories came to him. He quickly went through a few hand seals.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as a wave of fire came out of him mouth, and destroyed the clones. He had been training to strengthen his fire release, so that it would be even able to defeat water based jutsu. He knew that just finishing the chakra manipulation training did not make you a true master of whatever element you were training in, so he set out to train his wind and fire release to their limits.

He quickly packed, and went to wait at the gate. On his way there, he began to think about what enemy he wanted to master next. It was either earth or lighting. He had already mastered wind, fire, and water. Now he wanted to master a new element.

'It takes a while to do, but it's plenty worth It.' thought Naruto, as he sat underneath a tree to wait for his sensei. Three hours later he still couldn't decide, and Kakashi still wasn't there.

'God if I have to hear her say "Sasuke-kun" one more time I'm going to flip' thought Naruto. Just as he started to go through a few hand signs Kakashi appeared. He looked board, but had slightly tightened facial skin, meaning distress.

'I knew I had felt a chakra source, but couldn't find it. You're very skilled Kakashi. You have been watching us, and only appeared when you saw me going through those hand signs. Speaking of hand signs I need to increase my speeds at making them.' thought Naruto, as he walked up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi I have a question for you." Spoke Naruto.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and replied, "And what is the question?"

"Should I learn lightning style next, or earth style?" Spoke a serious Naruto.

"Hmm, so you want to learn either offence or defense. From what I've seen, you like to dodge and attacking, so I'd go do lightning style." Spoke Kakashi as he turned to page.

"Ok this will be an escort mission to wave. We will be guarding the bridge builder, so we will be traveling in the diamond formation." Spoke Kakashi, as he took point.

On their way to wave, Sakura bombarded the bridge builder with questions while completely ignoring everything else. Sasuke brooded, while thinking, leaving his side unprotected. Naruto was watching the road, and listening to the forest. After a few hours he saw a 'puddle'. It was a low level genjutsu, but he didn't say anything. After they passed the puddles chains came out of the ground, and ripped 'Kakashi' in half.

"One down four to go!" shouted Gozu."Let's get them!" shouted Meizu.

Naruto pressed his fingers against to middle tattoo on his left arm, and began to channel chakra into it. A second later a beautiful red katana, with black finish popped into existence. Naruto held the sheath in his left hand, and grabbed the handle with his right. Quick as lightning he unsheathed it, and channeled wind chakra into it. The wind chakra makes the katana able to cut through the chain, and then through Meizu, with ease. Naruto then turned on his heel, and hit Gozu over the head with the handle of his sword, knocking him out.

"We'll that was fun. You can come out now Kakashi, the bad men are all gone" Spoke a bored looking Naruto, as he resealed his katana.

Kakashi jumped down and explains to the hysterical Sakura what had happened. They all agreed to help the bridge builder even though it was considered a B ranked mission now, and that they all and different reasons for agreeing. Naruto just wanted to be away from Konoha as long as possible. Sasuke wanted a 'challenge' worthy of himself. Sakura just wanted to follow Sasuke anywhere he went. And Kakashi was too passive to vote against the crowd. So they continued the mission.

As they were walking, he heard the noise of spinning wind traveling through the air. On reflex he dropped to the ground and shouted, "duck!"

Kakashi pulled the bridge builder down, while Sasuke and Sakura did the same. Just as they hit the ground a giant sword cut half way through a large tree a couple of feet away. Standing of the blade was a man with no eyebrows, no shirt, but had a mask similar to Kakashi's. That's when it hit him.

"Your Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist, and an A ranked rogue ninja from mist, who was once a member of the famed 'seven swordsman of the mist'. That must be the Kubikiribōchō." Spoke Naruto, as he examined the sword.

It was a giant cleaver with a large circular hole at the center of the end of the blade. The handle looked retractable, and it had a grove near the base of the blade. It also looked super heavy, judging by the way Zabuza was carrying it.

"I've never seen or heard of you, but I have herd of you Kakashi. Your sharingan Kakashi, A ranked ninja of Konoha, and is rumored to of copied over a thousand jutsu." Spoke Zabuza, as he got into his fighting stage.

There fight is the same as canon, except Naruto saves him with a wind fire combination jutsu.

Kakashi is teaching Sasuke, and Sakura tree climbing, and just got done explaining to Naruto the basics of lightning release training. Naruto walked into the forest to train his lightning release as much as possible. He meets Haku, and they become fast friends. They meet every day to talk and exchange stories. They really relate to one another, although Naruto doesn't know it is Haku who was the mystery hunter nin, and Haku doesn't know about Naruto's sharingan. This continues for two weeks until the epic fight. Naruto doesn't arrive at the fight until Kakashi rams his lightning cutter into Haku's heart.

"No!" shouted Naruto, as he watched Haku die. Zabuza, taking advantage of Kakashi's momentary distraction, swings the Kubikiribōchō in an arc like fashion in an attempt to finish off both Haku, and Kakashi.

Naruto seeing this instinctively pushed more chakra into his eyes. That's when they evolved into the MS. They look like an eight sided buzz saw blade. They were red with a black background. Instantly memories of Itachi informing him of the MS's techniques, about the seal on his arm, and how to obtain the EMS rushed into his brain. He then shouts out, "Amaterasu!"

Instantly black flames envelop the Kubikiribōchō. The flames eat away the blade, but leave a small point and the handle. That's when clapping could be heard from the other side of the bridge. Looking over, Naruto could see a short little man, surrounded by bandits.

Gato gives his speech and sends the bandit army after the ninja. When Gato looked up, he made eye contact with Naruto, who whispered, "Tsukuyomi". Instantly the world around Gato turned black and white. Ghosts of people he betrayed, and killed seem to come to life and attack him. It seemed like forever, but when the jutsu finally ended and Gato collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto looked down at the ground, and saw the smiling face of his friend that was willing to die to save that worthless ninja. He was so angry; he just wanted to unleash it on something. When he remembered the bandit army, he smiled.

Turning towards them he said, "Susanoo." Instantly a black spectral figure with four arms came to life. It was only the skeleton portion, but it was plenty enough to waste the bandit army. When he was done he started to cry.

'Why! Why is it always me that suffers? Why can't I just have something good in my life that doesn't just get taken away' these thoughts stopped instantly when a light pull on his pants, brought his attention to a smiling Haku

"Shhhhh don't cry. I know you think Zabuza was an evil man, but to me he was my precious someone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me being the hunter nin, but I didn't want our time together to end. I hope you can forgive me. I wish I could have had a family before I died, but it just wasn't meant to be. I hope you find peace Naruto, because god knows people like us need it. Good by my precious friend." Was the last thing Haku spoke, before passing on.

Naruto was so mad. Everyone was checking on Sasuke, and completely ignored his friend. Now Haku was dead, and even with everything he knew in medical ninjutsu, he knew he wouldn't have been able to save him. He wished he could have made Haku's dream come true. Then an idea hit him.

'If you wanted to start a family my friend then I swear I will help you.' thought Naruto. Quickly Naruto unrolled a medical supply scroll and unsealed the contents. There was a needle, some vials, and other medical equipment. Quickly Naruto took the needle, and stabbed it into Haku's 'body' and extracted all of his semen into vials. He then placed seals on each one to preserve them, until they were used. Quickly Naruto sealed back up all of his medical supplies, along with the semen vials.

"I'm sorry you will never see your children my friend, but I swear they will be taken care of, by people who love them." Spoke Naruto, as he sealed up Haku's body.

He then walked over to Zabuza's body. "I may not have liked you for what you tried to do to Haku, but he loved you with a passion, so I will honor his memory, and bury you next to him." Spoke Naruto, as he sealed up Zabuza's body. Looking down he picked up the Kubikiribōchō handle. If what he learned about the blade was true then all he needed to do was wave the handle, over all the blood and it would fix itself. He gave it an experimental swing, and was amazed at what he saw. The blade had fixed itself, and looked brand new. He quickly sealed it into the top seal on his arm. It was empty, so it was the perfect place to seal it.

He made his way over to his 'team'. When he goes there he saw Sasuke grinning like a mad man, Sakura attempting to molest him like always, and Kakashi with a board look. That all changed when Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes.

"You! How did a non Uchiha activate the mangekyou! How did you do if? Tell me!" shouted Sasuke, even though he could barely move.

"I saw my best friend die." Was Naruto's only response before walking off? Kakashi soon caught up with him. He seemed to have something to say.

"Naruto I hope you understand I never intended to kill your friend, he just jumped in the way of me killing Zabuza. I also want to warn you of the danger of using those eyes." Spoke Kakashi.

"Yea I understand. And what's the danger." Naruto said in an almost pitiful voice.

"They cause blindness, with every use. Every time you use them, your eye sight will deteriorate slightly, until you're blind." Spoke Kakashi, as he watched Naruto's reaction.

"Thanks for the info Kakashi." Spoke Naruto, as he walked away in depression.

For the next two weeks everything was normal. Sasuke would walk around like he was god, with his head held high, while Sakura followed him like a lost puppy. Kakashi read his erotic novel, while giggling, and Naruto mastered the jutsu he had seen during the mission, along with mastering the Kubikiribōchō. It was difficult, and he needed to up his physical training. He refused to wield it like Zabuza had. It made him look like he was swinging a club around. Naruto wanted to be able to swing it with ease, with just one hand, so he brought his training to all whole new level. He also thought about what he was going to do when he got back to the leaf. He knew he was going to do the eye transplant, but it would take a while to get his eyes to heal, even for him. He needed an excuse to ditch his team. That was why he had been acting so depressed lately. They would think it was because of Haku's death. Finally the mission was over, and they were on their way to the leaf. The villagers had names the bridge, the 'Great Uzumaki Bridge', much to Naruto's joy, and Sasuke's ire. After that they began the strangly silent trip back to the hidden leaf village


	3. Chapter 3

3

Finally they were in the hidden leaf village. Kakashi was reporting to the Hokage, Sasuke was probably showing off his sharingan, Sakura was without a doubt following him like a lost puppy, and Naruto was lying on a stolen cot, with a shadow clone hovering beside him.

"You ready boss?" asked the clone.

"Yea" was Naruto's reply, as he was put to sleep by the clone.

The clone worked diligently, to transplant Shisui's eyes into Naruto. He carefully removed Naruto's and placed them in a jar that looks the same as the one Shisui's eyes were in. After that he took out Shisui's eyes and placed them in Naruto's eye sockets. After this was done, the clone covered its hand in green chakra, and placed his hand over each eye. Slowly the eyes healed, and adjusted to Naruto. Three hours later, Naruto started to wake up.

"Uhhhh, that wasn't as pleasant as I had hoped." Spoke Naruto.

"The operation was a success boss. Your eyes should be healed in a week, or less." Spoke the clone.

"Alright here's the plan. You will tell Kakashi, I won't be coming to practice for a while, to get over Haku's death. Then you and a few other clones will train, while I recover. Once I recover, I will begin to master the EMS, and its techniques. When this is all said and done, we will rejoin our 'team' and see what happens from there.

"Ok boss." Spoke the clone before it ran off.

'So now it's just me and my thoughts huh. I hope I get some sleep. I'm so tired of having nightmares.' thought Naruto, as he drifted off to sleep. In his dreams everyone hated him, he wasn't allowed to be happy, and his existence felt pointless. The he woke up. This continued for a week. Every nightmare he had brought his hate of Konoha up little by lightly. After a week, he finally got to remove the bandages over his eyes.

When he removed his bandages he walked over to a mirror. His eyes were still a royal purple, so he was happy about that. He then pushed more chakra into his eyes, and was happy at what he saw. In the center of his red buzz saw was Shisui's black angled shuriken. He could feel the power these eyes were giving him. He was still tired from the transplant, and decided to get a nap to recharge his batteries. That's when he started have weird dreams of an old guy trying to steal his eyes. The elders plotting to kill the Uchiha clan and the Hokage just letting it happen. These dreams continued to haunt him until he woke up.

'I hate Konoha so much! I just wish I could run away.' Thought Naruto, as a 'poof' could be herd in the room.

"Ahhh Katsu, how may I help you today?" asked Naruto. Katsu was his personal summons from the raven contract. They were friends, and he was the only one Naruto could truly confide in, before Haku.

"Hey Naruto what's up? I see you finally went through with the transplant. I'm sorry about Haku though. Anyways the ravens believe you are ready to learn our most guarded secret." Spoke Katsu.

"Yea, it took a while, but now I have the EMS. Haku's death has really hurt me though. I almost gave up on life, but I remembered everything Itachi, Haku, and Shisui have done for me, so I can't just yet. What is this big secret anyways?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Only a few clans know about it, and the ravens are one of the few. There is a type of chakra that comes from nature. It is very powerful, but also very dangerous. Very few can use it without dying. If you're willing, the raven clan wishes to teach you how to harness this power. You will have the right to be called a sage as well, because the techniques are called sage arts "Spoke Katsu.

Naruto was shocked for his part. If what Katsu said was true, then this would greatly increase his chances of finding Itachi, and getting some answers. So Naruto replied. "I would be honored to learn from the ravens." Spoke Naruto.

Katsu nodded his head, and put his beak on to the ground. Then he spoke.

"Reverse summoning jutsu!" shouted Katsu.

Instantly Naruto was in a dense forest. It was dark, and he could hear many birds talking. Looking around he saw hundreds of eyes on him. Some were twice as big as round shields, and other were average size. There some in all sizes in between as well. Then a grey raven made himself known.

"We haven't had the pleasure of meeting, but I'm Ryo, the grand elder of the raven clan, and the master of the sage arts." Spoke Ryo.

"Oh well hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the contract holder for the raven clan." Spoke Naruto, as he gave a slight bow.

"It's good to see the young have such good manners. Now follow me, it will take a while, but when you're done I promise you will be pleased." Spoke Ryo, as he began to fly off.

"As you command, grand elder" spoke Naruto, as he rushed off to follow the old raven.

After a long run, they came upon a giant tree. It was easily four times larger than the previous ones. Naruto could see that there were many holes in it as well.

'Probably houses the royal ravens or something like that' thought Naruto.

As they entered the tree, Naruto continued to follow the elder. Eventually they came upon a large room that had a small basin in the center. A small drip seemed to fall every few seconds into the basin from a single root, which hung from the ceiling.

"This is the room we use to train the sagely arts. Teaching you how to just find the natural chakra would take years, but with this special sap that comes from this tree, we can help you find it almost instantly.

"So what do I do? Drink it?" asked Naruto.

"No! If you did that, then the nature chakra would flows into you nonstop until turned into stone." Spoke the elder.

"So what do I do?" asked Naruto, as he took a step away from the sap.

"Stick a finger in it. When you do, you will be able to sense nature chakra." Spoke the elder.

"Ok..." Spoke Naruto, as he approached the strange sap. Slowly, he stuck his index finger inside the sap. It was cold to the touch, but instantly could feel a strange energy in the air. If felt so calming, yet powerful. He retracted his finger from the sap, and allowed the feeling to overcome him. It felt so good. After a life of constant hate, and training that left him beyond sore every day, this feeling was like paradise to him. It took away all of his worries, and made his body feel so strong. Then out of the blue, a giant feather duster like instrument slammed into his head, and the feeling was gone. But now he didn't feel sore, and felt much more rested. When he looked up, he saw it was the elder that had hit him. Slowly he stood up and asked,

"What was that for? I felt so good, and then you had to go and ruin it!" shouted a very angry Naruto.

"Is that his you speak to someone who just saved your life?" asked the calm elder. His voice held no malice or anger, just understanding.

"What do you mean, 'saved your life'." asked Naruto.

"You didn't realize it, but you were slowly starting to turn into a giant stone raven. Your body was slowly starting to change, and your fingers were turning a stone white color. If I hadn't hit you with this special feather fan, you would have gone too far for me to save." Spoke the elder, as he crouched on a branch.

"I'm sorry elder. It's just I haven't ever felt so good in my life. It felt like my worries, pain, and anger were all gone. I was just so happy, but it turned into a desperate anger when it was gone." Spoke Naruto, as he bowed lowly with a look of guilt on his face.

"It is ok young one. Katsu has informed me of your life, and I knew that the feeling would be very difficult to fight. You have carried a powerful burden since the day you were born, and the feeling of peace was too much for you to lose at once. I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner, but I thought if you realized how dangerous this training was it would make you more cautious while training." Spoke the wise elder crow, as he cleaned his feathers.

"No it's my fault. Katsu told me it would be dangerous, but I let my momentary feelings get the best of me, and disregarded my reasoning, and it almost cost me." Spoke naruto, in a guilty voice.

"It's ok young one. The reason you almost turned into stone is because you didn't balance the forces inside your body." Spoke the elder.

"Balance? Forces?" questioned Naruto, with a confused look on his face.

"Yes. As you know most people have two types of chakra in their bodies, and by mixing them together are able to make regular chakra. You have three since the Kyuubi is within you, slowly leaking chakra in your coils, making them larger. You will have to learn to balance you chakras, so that they work in perfect unison. This is only capable for people with large reserves, because if they were small, the nature chakra would take over almost instantly." Spoke Ryu.

"When do I begin?" Spoke a determined Naruto.

Ryu grinned and said, "Now".

It took two months for Naruto to master the sage arts. He sent a shadow clone to the original world to do all the things he did with his 'team'. It had enough chakra to last a year, but since it used jutsu, it would only last three or four months. Naruto trained every day to master the sage arts. He balanced on the top of the giant tree, while sitting on a stone slab at the very tip of the tree. He then trained to absorb it while in motion. Ryu had told him it was impossible, but somehow Naruto was able to do it. It was extremely difficult, but the rewards were plenty worth it. When he entered his sage mode his eyes slitted and turned shiny silver. He also got two silver lines on each cheek like Tobirama Senju had. He gained sensor like abilities, super strength, his speed increased, reaction time, his sharingan's abilities increased as well, they also could see chakra in more color when his senjutsu was active, and his jutsu became much more powerful.

When naruto finally mastered his sage training, he was given midnight black samurai armor that shined like the ravens feathers. On the back of the samurai armor had the words 'Raven Sage' carved into it, along with an silver Uzumaki swirl above were his heart was. Naruto loved it, and put it on instantly. It made him look like a young, red head, Madara. After his training was complete he was sent back to his original world.

'I wish I could stay with the ravens forever' thought Naruto, as he sat in his room. After a few hours Kakashi shunshined inside his house un announced.

"It's not very polite to enter someone's home without permission Kakashi." Spoke Naruto, as he strapped the Kubikiribōchō on his back

"I was just coming to check on you. You seem to have gotten over Haku's death, and you have some cool armor. Where did you get that?" asked Kakashi, as he examined Naruto.

"I have come to terms with Haku's death, and this armor is mine. We're I got it, isn't you concern though." Spoke Naruto as he walked outside, followed by Kakashi.

"Fair enough. I just came to tell you, I have put up the team up for promotion, via chunin exam. Be at the academy on Wednesday at five if you wish to compete." Spoke Kakashi, right before he shunshined away.

'Hmmmmm well at least it's better than team exercises. I need to master my EMS, before I leave this place.' thought Naruto.

For the next four days Naruto tried his best to master his EMS. Saturday he spent the whole day mastering the Amaterasu. He learned he could shape it, extinguish it, and create it. He was even able to make small weapons that he could use, such as swords that resembled the fabled sword of Tatsuka.

Naruto had been searching through records, trying to find the three sacred treasures. Not many people knew it, but they were actually made by the Uzumaki clan, to prove their mastery of weapons and sealing techniques. They combined there two best skills to make the Sword of Tatsuka, Yata Mirror, and the Yang necklace. They were the three treasures that the Uzumaki prided them-selves on making, and he was determined to reclaim them.

Sunday was Tsukuyomi day. He caught unsuspecting ANBU in his Tsukuyomi, and held them there for as long as he could. He also created as many scenes, sensations, and censorious. When he released them, he just told them Kakashi told him to do it to make his sharingan stronger. They were pissed and went looking for Kakashi to show how mad they were.

Monday was Susanoo's turn. He first made his full body Susanoo, which looked like a fully armored black and blue European knight. Then he made different parts appear separately for different scenarios. He also made his Susanoo use ninjutsu, tiajutsu, and kenjutsu until it was more natural.

Tuesday was the day Naruto was looking forward to the most. He knew about Shisui's Kotoamatsukami. He knew what it did, and how powerful it was. Shisui's MS allowed him to use any genjutsu in the entire world without the negative backlash techniques like Izanagi did. Naruto believed it gave him an extremely powerful Yin release, but couldn't prove it. His genjutsu's power was considered absolute when Shisui invented the Kotoamatsukami, the ultimate genjutsu ever made. The only problems his mangekyou had was it made him go blind, and he could only use it once a decade. Naruto was sure that his Uzumaki blood, would allow him to use it more often, plus now it was in the EMS form, so it shouldn't have such a large gap between uses. It also did other things, but now that it was a part of his EMS, Naruto was sure it would only become even more powerful.

Naruto practiced it on predictors in the forest of death, and was shocked at the results. He used the, 'Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique' on a giant tiger, but was shocked that when he did it with the intent to kill, the effects appeared in reality. He continued to test out his EMS genjutsu prowess, and came to the conclusion that he could create any effect in his genjutsu, and it would (if he chose) affect the person the same in reality. This meant that he could kill with genjutsu. Naruto believed that his original MS gave him a powerful Yang release, and when it was combined with Shisui's powerful Yin release, allowed him to use Yin-Yang release. Using the Yin-Yang release, he could make fantasy a reality. He wasn't sure if he could do that in reverse yet though. This was very scary to Naruto, because he realized how powerful this ability was. He also figured out that he could use any genjutsu as well, without the negative side effects to the user. He made sure to master the Izanagi, and the Izanami.

Finally it was the day of the chunin exams, and Naruto couldn't care less. He knew he was more powerful than any jonin, and the thought of fighting children, was stupid to him. After he got done fastening his armor and strapping the Kubikiribōchō to his back, and made his way to the academy.

As he was walking, he got his usual looks of hate and fear, but now he was getting confusion, and curiosity.

'Must be wondering about my armor and my sword' thought Naruto, as he walked to the academy. When he got there, he saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him.

"What took you so long dobe?" asked Sasuke, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you so worried about what I am doing runt?" was Naruto's reply.

"Hey you can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto-baka!" Shouted Sakura, as he reached back to punch him. Naruto seeing this slowly reached for the Kubikiribōchō. Sakura stopped as soon as she saw this movement. She knew Naruto had no problem killing her, and would more than likely get away with it, because of self-defense. Slowly she dropped her hands in a submissive stance. Naruto seeing his stopped his reach for his sword and turned around.

"Hurry up. I can't stand to be around y'all any more then I have to be. As soon as we finish this exam, I'm joining the ANBU" lied Naruto, because he could sense Kakashi in the area. He didn't need Kakashi snooping in places that weren't needed. He then began to walk into the academy.

Same thing happens, except Naruto uses his sharingan for the exam, and he is more laid back and quiet.

(Now they at the entrance to the forest of death)

"Ok you all know your objective. Get the opposite scroll from another team, and make your way to the tower." Spoke the proctor.

"Alright I got an idea. I have sensor abilities, so finding or target shouldn't take very long. All we have to do is set an ambush and were done." Spoke Naruto.

"Humph, we don't need your sensor abilities. I am more than capable of finding, and defeating any of these weaklings myself, you included." Spoke an over confident Sasuke.

"Yea! Sasuke doesn't need you Baka!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura were supposed to be stealthy you dumb bitch! I'd prefer not to explain why you had an 'accident' to Kakashi when were done. And Sasuke, in case your all-knowing mind forgot, I have the mangekyou and if you don't want to relive your worst nightmare in my Tsukuyomi I'd watch what you said to me." Spoke Naruto with plenty of venom in his voice, although it never rose beyond a whisper.

Sakura looked scared, but Sasuke looked pissed. Just when Sasuke was about to retort a giant gust of wind came rushing through the area. Naruto was able to dodge, but Sasuke and Sakura weren't so lucky. While Naruto was in midair a giant snake came out of the ground and ate him.

(Inside the giant snake)

"Uhhhggg this is gross!" shouted Naruto. He was protected by his Susanoo's ribs which acted as a filter as well. Naruto had been developing a jutsu that he modeled after the Sword of Totsuka. It was basically extreme fire manipulation, and shape manipulation.

"Hell's blade!" Shouted Naruto, as a ten foot blade of fire appeared in his hand. Naruto then released his Susanoo, and swiped it across the snake's stomach. The blade instantly burned through the snake. He herd the snake hiss, before puffing out of reality.

"We're the he'll did that snake come from?" asked Naruto, to himself. 'Better go find those idiots. I can sense there chakra not too far away, but there is another one there with a mass amount of chakra. It's at least at kage level. What's going on?' thought Naruto, as he ran in the direction of the chakra sources.

When Naruto got there Sakura was passed out, and Sasuke was fighting a female kusa ninja. She was more then she appeared, that was something Naruto was sure of. He continued to watch until Sasuke hit the kusa ninja with a fire technique. That's when things got weird. The girl pulled off her face, and underneath was Orochimaru. He the extended his neck and bit Sasuke on the neck. When he retracted his fangs a seal, that looked like the sharingan formed on Sasuke's neck, which interested Naruto a great deal. Orochimaru then looked at Naruto. Naruto knew hiding from Orochimaru would be too difficult, so he jumped out of his tree with the Kubikiribōchō in hand.

"Orochimaru, missing nin of Konoha for inhuman experimentation on leaf citizens. Considered an S class ninja, and has a deep hatred for Konoha." Spoke Naruto, as he listed off a few things he knew about Orochimaru.

"Oh so you know me do you, we'll two can play at this game. You're Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox and a ninja of Konoha. Wielder of the Kubikiribōchō that you got from Zabuza after your team killed him, and his partner. You also have been able to assimilate the sharingan into your body, while retaining the ability to deactivate/activate it." Spoke a grinning Orochimaru.

'So he doesn't know about the mangekyou, my EMS, my summoning, or my sage training' thought Naruto. Naruto raised the Kubikiribōchō over his head with his left hand, while channeling wind chakra into it.

"Oh you want a kenjutsu fight? Haha you might be one of the last Uzumaki, but don't think a child could match someone like me." Spoke Orochimaru, as he opened his mouth. Then a handle started to come out, then the guard. Finally Orochimaru grabbed the handle, and pulled the blade out of his mouth. In his hand was the Kusanagi. The sword was the legendary grass cutter, and it was now in the hands of an S class nuke nin.

'Shit he has the Kusanagi. I know the bingo book said he had it, but I hoped he wouldn't have it. Damn! It looks like I'm going to have to go all out. If I can get that sword away from him I probably won't have to use my EMS' thought Naruto as he activated his sharingan, and sage mode.

"Why is your sharingan turning silver? Why are those markings starting to appear on your face?" asked a curious Orochimaru.

"That's my business, now die!" shouted Naruto, as he charged Orochimaru with shocking speeds. In a second he was on Orochimaru, bringing his sword down with plenty of force. Orochimaru brought up the Kusanagi, and blocked Naruto's slash. He was shocked that he wasn't able to stave off the attack. When there weapons meet, he was blown twenty feet away by the power behind the swing. Naruto wasn't going to let Orochimaru recover, and continued his assault. He was able to keep Orochimaru on the defensive, but his abnormal reflexes, speed, and mastery of the Kusanagi was able to keep him from serious danger. Naruto was able to pry Orochimaru's guard open and cut him in half. That's when Naruto got a little sick. Snakes popped out of both halves of Orochimaru and reconnected him.

"What the fuck was that!" shouted Naruto.

"Hahaha what's wrong? Were you shocked by my 'Snakes Gathering Technique" laughed Orochimaru, as he eyed Naruto?

"That's one weird jutsu." Spoke Naruto, as he raised the Kubikiribōchō.

"Hmmm maybe to most ninja, but to me it's just another technique. But I digress, I'm more curious about that jutsu you are using to augment your abilities." Spoke Orochimaru, like he was examining a fine piece of work.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Spoke Naruto. He had an idea on how to separate Orochimaru, from the Kusanagi but it was going to be difficult. The real problem was keeping the sword from flying back to him. That's it! If I seal it, he won't be able to command it' thought Naruto.

Looking deep into Orochimaru's eyes Naruto thought, 'Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique.' Instantly Orochimaru freezes up. Three dark red blood stains appeared on his body. Naruto, taking advantage of Orochimaru's paralysis state, charges and cuts off Orochimaru's arms. He then grabs the Kusanagi out of the air, and seals it into the seal he used for the Kubikiribōchō. Then he jumped back, and then used the 'Kotoamatsukami' on Orochimaru to learn the secrets of that strange seal he placed on Sasuke. Once he got all of the information he wanted he waited for Orochimaru to recover.

"Gahhhh! What did you do to me! Where is the Kusanagi?" demanded Orochimaru.

"I have hidden it. I cut off your arms and took it. Now you won't be able to stave off my sword." Spoke a grinning Naruto.

"Curse you child! I will get the Kusanagi back eventually, and figure out how you did this to me! When I do I will kill you!" shouted Orochimaru, as he melted into the ground.

"Whoooo! Glad he's gone. Now I can get to the tower, with these two idiots." Spoke Naruto, as he made two clones. Each of the clones grabbed one of his teammates and began to walk towards the tower. Naruto kept his sage mode active the whole way until he got to the tower. He didn't want Orochimaru sneak attacking him. When he entered the clearing he deactivated his sage mode. The clones dropped his teammates and opened each of the scrolls. There's a big explosion Iruka appears, and takes Sakura and Sasuke to the medical ward. Naruto goes to his room for some sleep. Naruto trains in his room for five days until the time was up. Now they are in the tournament arena. The Hokage gives the same speech along with the sick ninja.

All of the fights are the same except Naruto's.

"Naruto vs Kiba!" shouted the proctor.

"Ha we got it easy Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, as he jumped into the arena. That comment slightly pissed Naruto off. Naruto didn't say anything, but he started to walk towards the stairs. He took his sweet time getting down. He put the Kubikiribōchō back into its seal, and exchanged it for the Gumbia. On his way down he herd Kiba's sensei speak.

"Your student is screwed Kakashi. There isn't any way your student is going to beat Kiba and his clan's techniques, even if he has the sharingan." Spoke the confident brunet, with wine red eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure." was Kakashi's only reply. Kurenia looked at him funny, before turning her attention back to the fight.

As Naruto made his way down the stairs his mind was racing. 'Is this how low the Uzumaki clan name has fallen? That woman truly believes that an Uzumaki is inferior to an Inuzaka. I will have to show her why the Uzumaki were once feared.' thought Naruto.

"Kurenia you have just doomed your student with that mouth of yours." Spoke Kakashi.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Kurenia. Many of the other jonin sensei's were listening in to their conversation.

"Naruto is very proud. The thing he prides himself the most on is his Uzumaki heritage. You basically said that an Uzumaki was inferior to an Inuzaka. Naruto will take that insult and see it as a challenge as well. And to Naruto, the best way to prove that the Uzumaki are better than the Inuzaka is to win a completely flawless fight. I have no doubt that your student is about to be either killed, or put in the hospital for a while." Spoke a depressed Kakashi.

"What! He wouldn't do that to a fellow ninja of the leaf over something so petty!" Shouted Kurenia

"We will see." said Kakashi, although he looked very worried. Everyone looked down at the arena waiting to see what happened next.

"Ha! I'm going to show you that Akamaru and I are the alpha dogs here!" shouted Kiba.

"Even if you're the alpha dog, your human master is here to put you in your place. Prepare yourself to be tamed." Spoke Naruto, in a deadly voice.

Everyone herd this and shuddered. They couldn't believe Naruto would say that to a fellow ninja, but he seemed to be full of surprises today, but if the look in Naruto's eyes was anything to go on then Kiba was in a lot of trouble.

"You bastard I'm going to kill you!" shouted Kiba.

"That's enough. Kiba vs Naruto... Fight!" shouted the proctor, as he jumped back.

Kiba passed a pill to Akamaru, who seemed to become more feral. Then Kiba went through a few hand seals.

"Beast mimicry: man beast clone!" shouted Kiba. Instantly a cloud of smoke enveloped him and Akamaru. When the smoke cleared there were two Kiba's.

"Now you're in trouble! I'll pay you back for that comment now!" shouted one of the Kibas.

"All this means to me is when I house train you, I'll have to do it twice." Spoke a completely unfazed Naruto.

"You bastard! Come on Akamaru 'Fang over Fang Jutsu'" shouted Kiba. Instantly he and Akamaru jumped into the air. When they met they started to spin until they looked like a giant drill. Then that drill charged Naruto.

Naruto took his Gunbia in his right hand and held it in a defensive position. When Kurenia saw this she laughed.

"Haha is this what you were worried about Kakashi? Kiba and Akamaru will drill right through that week defense." Spoke a confident Kurenia.

"You really are a fresh jonin Kurenia." was Kakashi's only response. Kurenia was about to ask him what he meant, when she herd.

"Gunbai Barrier Technique" shouted Naruto. Instantly a giant barrier of chakra enveloped him. When Kiba ran into this, he was instantly stopped, and fell to the ground. To Kiba, it felt like he had just run into a giant steel wall. He knew he had multiple broken bones, and maybe even a concussion. That's when he herd Naruto speak.

"The Uzumaki clan was known as the greatest Bukijutsu, Fūinjutsu, and Suiton ninjutsu users in the world. I only used a defensive barrier jutsu, and the great heir to the Inuzaka clan is laid out on his ass. Pathetic! I can't believe someone was stupid enough to believe an Uzumaki was anything but strong." Spoke Naruto, as he reequipped the gumbai to his back. He picked up Kiba by his throaght and smashed him into a wall. He left Kiba there imprinted into the wall, and kicked akamaru into the adjacent wall. After that was done, he started to walk away. Medic nin came and took him away for treatment.

"And the winner is... Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted the shocked proctor.

"Whooooo he let him live good" spoke Kakashi.

"What do you mean 'good'? He nearly killed Kiba, and insulted him and his clan!" shouted Kurenia.

"We'll first off its good he didn't kill him. Second you were the reason Naruto used such force, and third all Naruto did was defend himself, except that little bit at the end" spoke Kakashi.

"I still can't believe you taught him such a powerful barrier technique." Spoke Asuma.

"I didn't. I think Naruto breaks into the library at night, and learns whatever it is he wants. I've tried to catch him a few times, but he's very skilled at hiding" spoke Kakashi.

All the other nin looked shocked. They couldn't believe Naruto self-taught himself all of that, and was able to use it with such skill. They were beginning to see that Naruto was a true genius. When Naruto got to the ledge he was given a dirty look from Kurenia, and weary looks from the rest.

'This is how it's always going to be if I stay here. I need to leave, but I have to make sure I don't get caught. I'll go to the Uchiha library, and see if one of the jutsu they stole will be of any help' thought Naruto, as he sat down to get some rest.

After the preliminary fights were over they were given a month to train. Then they were told to draw lots to see who would fight who. The fights are the same.


	4. Chapter 4

4

After the fights were determined Kakashi took Sasuke away for private training. He told Naruto, that if he wanted some help, go to the hot springs around mid-day, and find jeriha, after that he left. There wasn't any way in hell he was going to go to the toad sage for help. If what his profile said in the bingo book was true, then his training would only be slowed down. Naruto quickly left and raided the Uchiha clan library with twenty clones. He had the clones look through all if the clan compound for anything that would be useful. After a while Naruto came across a note that detailed the location, how to enter, a secret room in the Naka shrine that held all of the Uchiha clan's secrets, and info about the mangekyou. It took a while but he finally found it. He searched around until he found the scrolls detaining the mangekyou, and its abilities.

'Wish I had this when I first unlocked mine, but Itachi's Tsukuyomi was also very helpful' thought Naruto, as he opened the scroll.

Inside was a description of all of the known mangekyou techniques. Apparently there was one Uchiha, who believed his mangekyou gave him the ability to completely control the black flames. Naruto knew that this wasn't true. He believed that the Uchiha had a second bloodline that allowed them to manipulate fire. The mangekyou just enhanced this ability to be able to control the Amaterasu. Looking through the hand full of techniques he came across one that interested him. It was called Kamui. It was a space time ninjutsu that gave the user very powerful techniques. It seemed very versatile as well. There was even a step by step on how the Uchiha mastered it, before going blind. Naruto instantly copied down everything about the Kamui, and went outside to practice it. He had a hundred clones go into the Uchiha library, and copy everything down. He made another hundred to help him master this technique. Usually, he wouldn't use the shadow clones like this, but he only had a month to master this technique, while the Uchiha who had mastered it had years. He needed to hurry up if he wanted it to be usable for his escape. He figured he would leave after the tournament.

While going through what was known about the mangekyou, a clone found a small scroll on the eternal mangekyou. Inside was info on how the dojutsu's abilities strengthened, and how the user didn't suffer the ailments the mangekyou caused. The interesting thing was when he read how the mangekyou granted eternal youth. Apparently the user's body would revert to its prime, and the user could live forever, if not killed. This shocked Naruto, because now he could not only recreate the Uzumaki, and Yuki clans, but also watch over them for as long as he could. Naruto was absolutely radiating joy

Over the next month Naruto devoted all of his time mastering the Kamui. He also had a few clones write down a giant sealing array. He placed the Kusanagi inside it, and used the 'Evil Releasing Method' on it. When he did this, a white snake fazed out of the sword, and was killed with Naruto's Amaterasu. He did this, because he wanted to use the sword without Orochimaru's interference or him knowing where Naruto was. He also placed a reverse summoning contract on it, so he could bring it to him, whenever he wanted. After a month Naruto had stolen all of the Uchiha clan scrolls, and the Uchiha's stone tablet, and all of deaths masks from the Uzumaki clan shrine. He moved all of these things into his pocket dimension. He sent his Gambia, the Kubikiribōchō, his custom made black and red katana, and the Kusanagi in the pocket-dimension, along with a couple of sets of samurai armor he found around the clan compound. He also sent the two scrolls that held Haku's and Zabuza's bodies to his pocket-dimension.

After a month of training the tournament was finally here. Naruto couldn't wait to leave. He was also thinking of ways he could summon a bijuu into the center of Konoha. The only free bijuu was the three tails, and it needed to be in water to be truly affective, so it was out. Naruto continued his way to the tournament wondering where he would go once be escaped Konoha. He wasn't sure where he would go, but knew he would at least visit Uzushiogakure in his travels. He figured he would go in search of the three sacred treasures.

During his research, he found out Mito Uzumaki had brought the Yang necklace with her when she got married to Hashirama Senju. He was shocked by what he read next. Apparently Mito had given it to Hashirama to help augment his Mokuton abilities. Somehow its life giving properties helped in his use of wood release. He continued to follow its travel when he came across Tsunade Senju's name. Apparently she had tried to give it to two other people, but they both died, so now she wore it constantly. This made Naruto mad. The necklace was being passed around like a trinket, and none of them knew anything about it except maybe Mito.

Naruto was determined to track down Tsunade and take back his necklace. Naruto didn't care that the necklace was legally Tsunade's, to him it belonged to the Uzumaki clan, and Mito Uzumaki had no right to give it away. He would take it back, even by force if necessary.

After a minute of walking he came upon the tournament. He quickly shunshined to the center were Neji Hyuga was standing. The proctor nodded to both of them and then the fight started.

"Why did you even bother coming here? Fate has determined you would lose to me, so even try and fight your better?" Spoke the snobby Neji.

"That's funny coming from a slave." Spoke Naruto, in a monotone voice. The entire crowd went quiet, and the look of shock on Neji's face was quickly replaced with blind anger.

"How dare you call me that you orphan? You're from a week clan that got wiped out during the second Great War, so don't act all high and might!" shouted Neji. Naruto's response shocked everyone there.

"My clan was destroyed during the second great shinobi war when three of the major villages launched a surprise attack on Uzushiogakure. Uzushio was attacked because of their sealing skills, and were feared all throughout the world for them. When they called their allies for help, all they got was silence. When the joint attack happened Uzushiogakure was able to kill almost eighty percent of their forces, and then there allies took advantage of the other three's weakened state and struck. You see? Konoha didn't win the war because the Hokage was some great leader. No! They used treachery, and sacrificed their allies so they could benefit. That is what happened. My clan alone almost killed four fifths of the cloud-mist-rock Alliance." Spoke Naruto. All of the lords, and other people who hired Konoha were very shocked at what they herd. They had believed that Konoha was a self-sacrificing ninja village, but now they were seeing that it was just a front to attract customers. One thing for certain was that Konoha would have a few less customers after today.

Neji was speechless, but charged any ways. Naruto was able to dodge his attacks, and hit him in the back of the neck, with the back of his sword. This knocked Neji out cold. He was named the victor of the fight, and went to sit down. While he was sitting he noticed the way the sand team was acting. The kept looking towards the Kazekage like they were waiting for something. Just as he was about to say something, the proctor called the next match.

" Shikamaru vs Temari!" Match is the same.

"Sasuke vs Gaara!"

Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in this match. His interests were different then the mentally challenged villagers that believed Sasuke should be the Hokage. His interests were more in how Gaara controlled his bijuu. From what he saw so far it wasn't very skillfully, but maybe insanity was a part of the process.

Fight is the same. Villagers get put to sleep. Sound and sand invade the leaf. Orochimaru doesn't defeat the Hokage, and the Hokage lives.

Naruto follows Orochimaru, determined to meet that red head woman that was following him. Naruto also deciding that it was the best time to leave the leaf, so he pulls off his headband and puts a slash through it, before reapplied it to his headband, and hunting down Orochimaru.

"We're you going Orochimaru? I'm starting to think you don't want to see me" shouted Naruto, as he rapidly gained ground on him and his team. The reason he was chasing after Orochimaru, was because of the red head he saw with him. Naruto hoped to whatever god didn't hate him that she was an Uzumaki.

"God it's that accursed child! Sound four kill him" shouted Orochimaru as he jumped into the trees.

"Haha I got this guys" shouted Kidimaro.

"Spider web unrolling" shouted Kidimaro, as a giant spider web shot at Naruto. Naruto uses Kamui, retrieves the Kusanagi from his sub-space. He then channels wind chakra through the blade. Naruto rose up his new sword and brought it down in one quick motion. While in motion, Naruto extended the blade, and caught an unsuspecting Kidimaro off guard. He was instantly cut in half.

"One down two to go." Spoke Naruto as he looked at the other three.

"What do you mean 'two more to go'? There are three of us shit head!" shouted Tayuya.

"I mean my beautiful red head; I only came here to talk to you, but it seems I'm going to have to kill your team to get that privilege." Spoke a grinning Naruto. He was pleased when he saw her blush as crimson as her hair. If she truly was an Uzumaki, then Naruto would go to hell and back to try and win her affection.

'He called me beautiful. Why did he do that? Is this a trick? I'll just have to wait and see what happens' thought the still blushing Tayuya.

Naruto was watching them when the craziest thing happened. The fat ones curse mark stared to press across his body. Eventually it transformed him into an even fatter monster thing. The strange thing was, that it felt like really weak, and corrupted nature chakra.

"I'll kill you for what you did!" shouted Jirobo.

"Bring it big boy." Spoke a bored Naruto. Naruto could see that Jirobo used earth release. Naruto was new to the world of lightning, but he did know a few jutsu. Naruto pointed his index finger at the charging monster thing and shouted.

"False Darkness!" instantly a powerful beam of lightning shot out of his finger. He was surprised when Jirobo was able to dodge and continue his charge.

"Ha! You thought your little lightning jutsu would hit me!" Shouted the over confident Jirobo.

"Yes" was all Naruto said, before his beam of lighting pierced Jirobo's heart?

"How?" asked the dying Jirobo.

"I rarely use any technique I haven't mastered. I simple made the lightning turn around and chase you. It caught up and pierced your heart. Now you're going to die from your stupidity." Spoke Naruto, as he deactivated his jutsu. When he did Jirobo fell to the ground dead.

"How? How can you defeat Orochimaru's personal guards like there nothing!" shouted the last one.

"Because to me they are weak, no offends my beautiful red head. So make up your mind. Stay and die, or run and maybe live." Spoke Naruto, as he held the Kusanagi.

"I'm not dying yet!" shouted the last one, before jumping in the trees, and running away. Fifteen seconds later a scream could be herd of the ninja dying.

"How did you do that?" asked Tayuya.

"Haha! I assure you I didn't do that. He did." Spoke Naruto, as he pointed to a white haired man, who came out of the forest covered in blood.

"Kimimaro" shouted a scared Tayuya. The fear in her voice pissed Naruto off.

'Who is this ass to be scaring my Uzumaki queen?' thought an angry Naruto.

"And who might you be?" asked Naruto, in a not so pleased voice.

"I am Kimimaro. Orochimaru's most trusted assistant, and the last Kaguya" spoke Kimimaro.

"A Kaguya, you mean from the Kaguya clan? I thought they were all dead, but I guess one survived. I hope you're not here to fight me, because I'm going to kill you if you are." Spoke Naruto, as he raises the Kusanagi.

"My master gave me specific orders, 'wait until the sound four weakens the child and then swoop in and finish him off. Make sure you get my sword back as well'." Spoke Kimimaro, as he quoted Orochimaru's commands.

Tayuya was distraught. She was so angry that Orochimaru had just tossed her aside like that. Was she even worth wasting time to train? Questions like these ran through her head. She kept feeling worse and worse, until she heard.

"I don't give a fuck about you, or Orochimaru, but if I ever hear someone talk so low about my red head goddess again, in going to kill them!" shouted Naruto. He was mad. How dare that snake and this worm speak so low of his woman? It was going to be a very painful pay back that was for sure.

Tayuya's heart soared. She couldn't even begin to explain the level of joy she felt at the moment. Here was a man she had known less the twenty minutes, and yet he was saying all of these kind things to her, while defending her as well. She really hoped he defeated Kimimaro. She was even thinking about joining in and helping him, if he got into trouble.

"Hmppp! You will die here, so prepare yourself." Spoke Kimimaro, as he charged Naruto. What shocked Naruto was when he pulled two bones out of his arms, and used them like short swords.

"Oh this is how you escaped your clan's fate. You have the dead-bone-pulse, the rare bloodline of the Kaguya clan. This is why Orochimaru gives a damn about you. It's because of your bloodline, not you." Spoke Naruto, as he fended off Kimimaro's attacks.

"Shut up!" Shouted Kimimaro, as a little bit of blood came out of his mouth.

"Ohhh so that's why he hasn't used that freaky jutsu on you. Your dying are you not? It must not be curable if he still hasn't cured you." Spoke Naruto as he exchanged blows with Kimimaro. He was amazed at how resilient the bone swords were. Even the Kusanagi was only making small cuts into the bone, and the Kusanagi was rumored to be able to cut through anything. He decided to channel his wind chakra through his sword. Fast as lightning he cut through the bone weapons, and into Kimimaro's side.

"Gahhhh!" shouted Kimimaro. Then the curse mark started acting up. It covered him, until he looked like a dinosaur.

"So you have the curse mark as well. Well let's see if it is worth it" spoke Naruto.

"Dance of the Clematis: Flower" shouted Kimimaro, as bone twisted around his left arm until it resembled a drill.

"This is my most powerful bone technique. Let's see how you stand up against it!" shouted Kimimaro, as he charged Naruto ready to pierce him.

"Hmmph! Well let's see shall we." Spoke Naruto, as he looked down at his Kusanagi. Using his wind chakra he coated the Kusanagi in wind chakra so thick that you could barely even see the sword anymore. He lifted up the blade, and then cried out "Wind scare!"

When he spoke this he brought his sword down in an arch. When the blade hit the ground three powerful blasts of wind ripped out of the sword. These three blasts charged Kimimaro, until they met. When they met the wind scar destroyed his bone drill technique, and left three large gashes on his chest. Kimimaro was dead before he even hit the ground.

"Hmmmph! That will teach you to insult an Uzumaki." Spoke Naruto. He was instantly tacked to the ground. Tayuya was holding onto him for dear life.

"Why? Why do you care so much for me?" asked Tayuya, as her face was buried in his chest.

"We'll I think it was love at first sight really, and I was hoping you were an Uzumaki, or at least partly." Spoke Naruto, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"So you're in love with me?" asked a trembling Tayuya.

Naruto used his fingers and lifted her head up so there eyes met. Then he leaned in and captured her lips. He could feel that this was right. They both continued to deepen their kiss for a few minutes, until they broke apart.

"Yes Tayuya I do love you. I also want to search the world for a few things. I want to find as many Uzumaki's as I can, and bring together the three sacred treasures of our clan. Then I will find Uzushiogakure's lost sealing techniques. Finally I will go steal all of the fuinjutsu techniques we don't already have, and destroy as much of the other villages fuinjutsu knowledge as possible." Spoke Naruto; like a man on a mission around the end.

"We'll I really like you, and I would be more than happy to come with you on this journey." Spoke Tayuya.

"Great! A beautiful woman and a deadly mission, what could be better" asked a thrilled Naruto.

"Haha well I think I know we're another Uzumaki is. Her name is Karin, and she is the warden for the southern hide out, were many failed experiments are sent." Spoke Tayuya.

"Great! We will go find her while my clones look for Tsunade and more Uzumaki. It will give us some time to talk, and get to know each other." Spoke Naruto.

"Yea sounds like a plan." Spoke Tayuya, as she gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Mmmmmmm I could get use to that." Spoke Naruto in a trance like state.

"Hahaha I hope so, my Uzumaki prince." spoke a grinning Tayuya, as she slowly walked in the direction of the southern hideout, while sensually swaying her hip.

'I am so going to be blue balled by the time we get there.' thought Naruto.

"Ok! Mass shadow clone jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Instantly there were three hundred shadow clones in the clearing.

"Ok I want fifty to go to earth, wind, water, fire, and lightning country to search for Tsunade and any Uzumaki you can find. The other fifty of you break off into smaller groups and search the smaller nations for Tsunade and the Uzumaki's. If you find her, one of you dispel while the other/s continue to follow. I'll be there as soon as I can to reclaim the treasure of Uzushiogakure that Tsunade has. If you find an Uzumaki continue to follow. Only make contact if they are in trouble, or they find you" Spoke Naruto, as he followed Tayuya into the forest.

What Tayuya didn't know was Naruto gave a few of the clone's orders to search the dead sound four for anything valuable. They took their summoning scrolls. They also channeled chakra into Kimimaro's body, and made an entire chokuto and gunbia out of the bone that come out. They took a needle and extracted all of Kimimaro's baby batter, and placed them in vials with seals on them to keep them preserved. Then they sealed him up, and sent the scroll into the pocket dimension, were his scroll was placed next to Haku's and Zabuza's. He figured Uzushiogakure could use two more powerful clans to help defend it.

As Naruto and Tayuya went in search of the third Uzumaki they talked. They discussed their lives and how they hated their respective villages. Naruto wanted to slaughter sound, and Tayuya wanted to burn the leaf. After two weeks of traveling they were without a doubt a couple. They kissed, held hands, and recently Naruto had taken to groping Tayuya's ass. She flipped out the first couple of times with massive blushes, and stuttering words. Eventually she learned to get back at him. She would sit in his lap while they were talking, and slowly grind her butt against his cock. He would be rock hard, before she got up and walked away. They enjoyed teasing each other, and after two weeks were pretty good at it.

Naruto knew he could have gotten to the southern hide out almost instantly with his kami, but he wanted to spend as much alone time with Tayuya as he could, before they recruited the other Uzumaki. After three weeks of traveling they were finally In front of the entrance to the hide out. They were about to open the door, when it opened itself. On the others side creatures that looked like monsters were eyeing them like food.

"What are those?" asked Naruto.

"Those are people who were over taken by the curse mark and lost their sanity. We don't stand a chance against so many of them. I bet Karin let them loose, because she thought we were intruders." Spoke a scared Tayuya.

"Hmmm if there as dangerous as you say, then you'll have to wait in a safe place while I deal with them." Spoke Naruto.

Tayuya went to protest, but reality seemed to twist around her. That's when she herd Naruto whisper, "Kamui." Instantly she was inside some crazy place with a giant library, some weapons, and a few medical supplies. She went through the library, searching for something useful.

Outside Naruto had already the Kusanagi. The creatures looked powerful, and had a good deal of speed, but they lacked brain power and they did not move with any form of grace so it was easy to kill them. The only thing that annoyed him was that he had to make sure he killed them on the first swing as they didn't seem to feel pain so they would continue fighting even if they lost an arm or was stabbed in a non-vital spot.

After he killed the, he cut down the door that had been locked by solid steel bracers. Once he had the door taken care of he began walking through the depressing hall ways. As he walked he saw more monsters inside of their cages. He continued walking, but then he heard a loud explosion coming from the other side of a massive steel door. Naruto opened it up, and saw two people. The first was wearing the same getup that the rest of the prisoners were wearing. He didn't have on any shoes, but he did have orange hair, so Naruto was curious of his heritage. It would not do to kill an Uzumaki decedent, even if he wanted to. The other guy had white hair, a blue get up, and a giant make shift sword that looked like it had been roughly put together.

"So you're the intruder Karin has been shouting about for the last ten minutes. Well I have to thank you for rescuing me from that prison, but you're in my way, so I'm going to have to kill you" spoke the white haired one.

"This is Orochimaru's lab, and you are not wanted hear so I am going to have to ask you to leave" spoke the orange haired one.

"Hey you orange are you a descendent of the Uzumaki clan" asked Naruto. Better get these things out of the way before the fight got started.

"No, I am from a no name clan that had the ability to transform their bodies at will, but I do not want to hurt you so I will have to ask you to leave" spoke Jugo.

"Ok, now I know I don't have to hold back on you" spoke Naruto, as he gripped the Kusanagi.

"Whatever. Let's kill this poser so I can get out of here and find the seven swords of the mist" spoke Suigetsu as he rose his sword up, and then placed it on his shoulder.

"Let's get this over with" spoke Naruto, as he ran at the orange haired ninja.

Jugo looked surprised, and took a punch directly to the face which launched him into the opposing wall. Suigetsu charged Naruto and tried to dissect him from top to bottom, but Naruto cut the sword in half using the Kusanagi, in combination with the 'Flying Swallow Technique'. Now the white haired boy had half of a sword, but Naruto was not going to give him the chance to run away from him. Naruto quickly cut the boy in half using the Kusanagi sword, and looked up to see the orange haired boy had pried himself out of the wall, but now half of his face and one of his arms was covered in darkness, and he had an insane look to his face.

"What happened you smiley" joked Naruto, as he avoided an attack from behind. Somehow the white haired boy was able to pull himself to gather and attacked him again. 'Did he use Orochimaru's 'Snake Gathering Technique' wondered Naruto, as his attention went back to the crazy looking monster in front of him.

"Looks like Jugo has been consumed by his power again. God I wish Orochimaru had not made that curse seal using his power" spoke the blue haired boy. Naruto was interested in the power to say the least. It was like a genetic sage mode, but nowhere near as controlled or as powerful. It did give the user strength, speed, and chakra, but everything else fell flat.

"DIE" shouted Jugo as he launched himself at Naruto, at some fairly impressive speeds.

Naruto used the Kamui to retrieve his gunbia, so now his gunbia was in his left hand, and the Kusanagi was in this right. He channeled wind chakra into both. When Jugo got close enough Naruto used the gunbai as a shield, and then used the Kusanagi to leave a deep slash down his chest. Naruto was not shocked when the wound healed itself, and had already anticipated it to happen. Naruto delivered a bone crushing kick to Jugo's face, and sent him back into the crater he had made the first time. After Naruto disposed of Jugo once again the sprinklers went offer from the ceiling spreading water all over the room, and even started to fill it up slightly.

"What is that girl thinking? Does she really think that this will stop me" asked Naruto, as he looked back at the other boy.

He was surprised to see that he was infused with the water, and looked like some kind of giant fish now. Then it hit him. This ability was not some genetic mutation that Orochimaru had made; this was the ability of one of the Hidden Mist Village's most famous clans. He was using the 'Liquid Body Technique' that same abilities that made the second Mizukage famous all throughout the ninja world. It was an amazing ability that did not require a bloodline to use, just a water release affinity. That was how the boy survived being cut in half, and that was the reason physical attacks do not work on him.

"You're from the Hozuki clan aren't you" spoke Naruto, as he looked at the boy.

"Yea and I have heard about you. You are one of the ninja that killed Zabuza sensei, and from what I heard you took the Kubikiribōchō, and now you wield it. When I kill you I am going to be taking it back" spoke Suigetsu.

"That is only if you can kill me. I know all about your clans techniques, and I know how to defeat them. Your clan is weak against lighting based ninjutsu isn't it" spoke Naruto with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Humph, just because you know that doesn't mean you will defeat me" spoke Suigetsu. Now he looked more alert than he did before.

"I haven't used this technique before, but there is a first time for everything" spoke Naruto, as he started going through hand signs. He used the Kamui to suck in the Kusanagi and the gunbia. When he was done going through hand seals he called out "Lighting Cutter" and a powerful coating of lighting covered his right hand. Quick as the lightning covering his hand Naruto had his hand in Suigetsu's heart sending massive amounts of lightning through his body. He looked into Mangetsu's eyes as he was shocking him, and used the 'Kotoamatsukami' on him, and learned all of the Hozuki clan's liquid body techniques. He knew that the Hōzuki clan had been dying out, and to be honest he thought that they were all already gone. This was a once in a life time chance to gain a powerful water based technique for the Uzumaki clan. After he got done shocking Suigetsu, who now resembled jelly, he removed his hand from Suigetsu's chest.

"Well that was fun. Wonder if there is anything else around here that will be fun to kill" spoke Naruto, as he continued walking to the warden's office where this Karin girl was supposed to live. He made sure to get some 'Samples' of the orange haired boy, because if he could find a way to fix the boys berserk mode then he could create another powerful clan for Uzushiogakure. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he got to her office. He was also thinking about the rush he got from using the 'Lighting Cutter Jutsu' on that Suigetsu guy. He was going to have to apply all of the seals he had on his old gunbai to his new one that he made with Kimimaro's bones. It was obviously much stronger than his old gunbai, but it needed the seals the old one had to have all of the effects the old one had. After walking for a bit, Naruto finally came to the warden's office.

"Alright time to get some answers" spoke Naruto, as he opened the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

5

(In Konohagakure)

(One week after the Sound Sand Leaf Invasion)

"Kakashi where is Naruto" asked the Hokage. He was not having a good week. First he had the invasion of Konoha by Hidden Sound village, and by Sand village, although they were tricked into attacking them. Then there was his old student Orochimaru who used one of Konoha's kenjutsu to revive the first and second Hokage. He was able to defeat his student and the former kages, but only just. If it had not been for the untimely arrival of his student Jiraiya then he was sure that he would be dead, and his former student would have won.

Now he couldn't find Naruto, the boy he saw as a grandson, and he knew deep down that the boy hated him. It's not like he wanted to sacrifice Uzushiogakure, but they posed a threat to Konoha just as much as they did the other villages. If they were allowed to grow they would have without a doubt become a world power like the five great nations and that would have caused problems with power causing yet another shinobi world war. They had to be sacrificed, as Konoha could not make a jinchuriki like the rest of the elemental nations because only an Uzumaki could hold such immense power. If they had reached their peak then they would have without a doubt taken the nine tailed fox for themselves, leaving Konoha without a means to defend itself. They would have had to turn on their allies in Taki and taken the seven tailed beetle, but although the seven tails is powerful, it is nowhere on the level that the nine tailed fox is at. They would have fallen from being the strongest shinobi village, to the third or fourth instantly.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but I have yet to find him. We looked everywhere, and through all of the bodies, but still we have yet to find Naruto" spoke Kakashi. He did not know what to think right now. He had to save Sasuke from being killed by the one tailed jinchuriki, and even then he could not match the bijuu's power. It was only thanks to Jiraiya's timely arrival on the toad boss summons that saved them from complete destruction, but even then Konoha took some serious damage from the bijuu's rampage.

Then there was Sakura who was and still is completely distraught about what she saw and Sasuke's condition. She wouldn't stop crying, shaking, and just being a complete mess. Sasuke had to stay in the hospital for a little while, but thankfully he was able to get away with no permanent damage. The only good thing that happened was that Sakura decided to become a medic nin so she would not be completely useless. Neither of them seemed too distraught that Naruto was gone, but that was to be expected when Sakura and Sasuke were always at ends with Naruto. Sasuke seems to be even more mentally unstable, and Sakura's already powerful crush is starting to turn into a cult like following.

"Sigh, ok keep looking, and make sure you look in the forest of death. I know he has a house out there as well that he trains regally. If he is not in there put him in the bingo book with a capture alive listing, his information, and a medium bounty. We can't have him falling into the hands of enemy nations. He is the only thing keeping the other villages from attacking us. If the other nations find out that we are still suffering from both the nine tailed foxes attack, the Sound Sand invasion, and now we don't have our jinchuriki then we will be over run for sure" spoke the Hokage, as he rubbed his temples. He knew he was getting too old for this job, and if Jiraiya could not find Tsunade soon then he would be forced to become Hokage. He could not let Danzō become Hokage, which would ruin the village even more that it already had been.

"Are you sure putting him in the bingo book is wise sir. It will be like announcing to the other villages that we do not have Naruto, and it could always end up getting Naruto killed. If Naruto dies then we will not have a way to contain the nine tailed fox. Only an Uzumaki could do something like that, and it was only with the hope that Naruto started a family that we would be able to continue sealing the fox. With the Uchiha gone there is no one no chance someone will be born with life force strong enough to keep the fox at bay" spoke Kakashi. He was close enough to his sensei to know that the fox was going to be sealed into Naruto eventually regardless of what happened, the masked man just speed up the process, and took away two powerful nin from Konoha, plus all of the nin that the nine tailed fox killed when it attacked.

"I have no other choice. We don't have the numbers to defend the Hidden Leaf Village, and hunt for Naruto across the elemental nations. I don't know if he was kidnapped by the Sound village, if he ran away on his own, or he died and we just haven't found the body. If Naruto is dead then we will need to prepare for war, and the nine tailed foxes next attack, but if he is alive then we still have a chance" spoke the Hokage.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I have to go, I promised to meet up with Sasuke and I am already late as usual" spoke Kakashi as he used the 'Body Flicker Technique' to leave the Hokage's office.

"Oh please someone find Naruto soon, because without him we are in some serious trouble" spoke the Hokage. His day didn't get any better when Jiraiya walked in.

"Oh, Jiraiya my boy tell me what did you learn. Did you find Tsunade" asked the Hokage with a hopeful smile that fell as soon as Jiraiya shook his head no.

"No I didn't find her. I searched every pub, bar, casino, black jack house, and even more looking for her and I came up empty. Either she is hiding from me whom I wouldn't doubt, or she is moving around and not causing as much trouble as she usually does. Sensei I really don't want to become Hokage, why don't you let Kakashi do it. He is strong, has lead a team, even if it was a complete failure, is highly respected around the world, and has the respect of our ninja and allies and the fear of our enemies. He is the perfect candidate" spoke Jiraiya in an almost pleading voice. If he became Hokage he would have to set an example for all of Konoha, and that meant no more peeping, no more icha icha books, and no more brothels.

"I am sorry Jiraiya-kun but sometimes we have to do things that we do not want to. You will be announced Hokage in a month, so in the mean time you had better pick a competent ninja to take your place as our chief spy, and introduce him to your spy rind, and get him use to running it. Information will be key in the future so do not half ass this like you usually do" spoke the Hokage with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Yes sensei, but there is one more thing you will need to know about. There is a group called the Akatsuki and believe me they are bad new" spoke Jiraiya in a completely serious voice.

"Tell me everything you know" spoke the Hokage getting equally serious.

"Ok it goes like this" and so Jiraiya went to explain everything he knew about Akatsuki.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi was standing out in front of a local dango and tea house. He was keeping his eye on two S ranked ninja who should not be in the village. While he was waiting Kurenia and Asuma showed up. They would both be greatly needed if they were going to drive these two off. After talking to them for a second, and after mentioning Sasuke was on his way, he noticed that they left. After telling Sasuke to meet him later he, Asuma, and Kurenia followed the two missing nin. Eventually they stopped them beside a water way.

"What are two missing nin doing hear" asked Kakashi, as he eyed both of them with his sharingan already out.

"Kakashi Hatake, tell us where the nine tailed jinchuriki is, and we will let you walk away alive" spoke Itachi, with his sharingan eyes active.

"Why are you two looking for Naruto" asked Kakashi. He could sense how Kurenia and Asuma tensed up at the way Itachi referred to Naruto, but did not let it distract him.

"Our reasons are our own. Now tell us were the nine tailed jinchuriki is" spoke Itachi, as he watched all three of the jonin sanseis.

"Why do you keep asking them? Use that and you will get the information for sure" spoke Kisame, as he placed the Samehada on his shoulder.

"It causes more problems than it is worth. Besides there is nothing wrong with doing things the old fashion way" spoke Itachi.

"So both the massacre of the leaf and the butcher of the mist are working for the Akatsuki" spoke Kakashi, as he noticed their reactions.

"I don't know how you found out about that, but we will have to take you with us and find out" spoke Itachi.

Kisame swung Samehada at Asuma who blocked it with his trench knives. They continued their little kenjutsu fight with Kisame grinning like the shark that he was the whole time.

Itachi quickly disposed of Kurenia after she stupidly tried to use genjutsu against a sharingan user, and Itachi then disposed of Kakashi by using to Tsukuyomi on him. Kakashi was panting on one knee, and looked absolutely ragged. They would have been toast if it were not for Mighty Guy's timely arrival. Right before Itachi and Kisame were able to retreat Sasuke came across the battle field and saw the man he hated more than anything in life.

"Itachi" shouted Sasuke, as he charged at Itachi. Itachi quickly used a spin kick and knocked Sasuke into an adjacent wall. That was not enough to keep him down so he got back up, and charged up his 'Chidori'. "I did exactly like you said. I have hated you nonstop, and have trained as hard as possible. now I will avenge our clan" shouted Sasuke as he charged at Itachi again. This time Itachi caught Sasuke's arm, and redirected the energy of the 'Chidori' in another direction, right before he broke Sasuke's arm. "Ahhhhh" shouted Sasuke, right before Itachi spin kicked him into the wall again.

"I am not here for you. The only one I care about is the nine tailed jinchuriki, your teammate Naruto" spoke Itachi, as he approached Sasuke.

"Why would you care about the dobe? He left the village after the invasion, so you won't find him hear. Now prepare to die" shouted Sasuke, as he attempted to attack Itachi again, but Itachi put him back in the Tsukuyomi and forced him to relive the Uchiha massacre again and again for forty eight hours.

"Thank you little brother, now we will know that obtaining him will be that much easier without Konoha protecting him" spoke Itachi, as he and his teammate left the village at high speeds.

'Damn, now they know Naruto is not here' thought Kakashi, as he was through over the shoulder of Mighty Guy, while Sasuke was placed on Asuma's shoulder. They were both brought to the hospital for extreme mental trauma.

(Back with the Hokage)

"Are you serious Jiraiya? What are their intentions? Why are they gathering the bijuu? Have they captured Naruto" asked the Hokage.

"Yes I am very serious, and whatever their intentions are it can't be any good. I don't know why they are gathering the bijuu, but I do know that it won't be good news for us if they do get their hands on them. It could start another shinobi war, and why would you be wondering if they have captured Naruto, what happened to him" asked Jiraiya as he eyed the Hokage.

"We do not know. He just went missing after the Sound, Sand, and Leaf invasion. We have not been able to find him since" spoke the Hokage. Jiraiya went to say something but Asuma ran into the room before he could say anything.

"Kakashi and Sasuke have been seriously injured" spoke Asuma. He knew that would get their attention.

"WHAT" shouted the Hokage, and Jiraiya?

(With Naruto)

When Naruto walked into the warden's office it was not what he was expecting. It looked more like a hospital room that was converted into a lounge. There were normal things like couches, pictures, dressers, and etc, but then there were computers with body parts that the computers were scanning, and a bad like you find at the hospital. All and all it gave off a creepy feel, and Naruto was only hoping that the Uzumaki girl was not cracked in the head.

Then he heard a noise coming from behind a curtain. When he moved the curtain there was a girl their about his age with long red hair like all Uzumaki had, glasses that made her look cute, and a cute little medical nin get up. The only thing that was out of place was her shaking hand that had a scalpel in it, and the scared look in her eyes. Naruto decide to easy her nerves, and explain why he was here.

"Hold on now I am not here to hurt you" spoke Naruto, as he raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Then why did you break in hear, kill all of the experiments, beat up Jugo and Mangetsu, and break into my office if not to kill me" asked Karin.

"I am here to ask you if you would like to leave the service of Orochimaru, and help me recreate the Uzumaki clan" asked Naruto with a charming smile on his face. Just like Tayuya she blushed. It seemed like all Uzumaki women wore their emotions on their sleeves when it came to love.

"Why would you want to recreate the Uzumaki clan? You do not look like an Uzumaki, and with your sharingan I doubt you are a one to begin with" spoke Karin. She had put down the scalpel, and looked like she was ready to start trusting him.

"I am a half breed. I don't know who my father was, but my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and she was the princes of whirlpool before it was destroyed which makes me the new owner of whirlpool country. I want to restart the Uzumaki clan and make our ancestors proud. I will also be reviving a few other clans along the way, but that is not important right now" spoke Naruto, as he offered Karin his hand. "What is important is what you want to do. I will leave you hear if you do not want to come with me, and I promise I won't hurt you, but if you choose to come with me I promise you will never regret it" spoke Naruto.

Karin looked hesitant, but then she looked deep into his purple eyes and just knew it was the right thing to do. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She was not expecting to be pulled into some kind of strange vortex that originated from his eye. When she came out of the vortex she was standing on some kind of giant purple cube. There were countless cubes around, with giant book shelves on them, weapons, and scrolls. It was huge, and she knew that there was information hear that would not be found anywhere else in the world. She also noticed quit a lot of Naruto clones walking around organizing the books and scrolls, and also a few that were righting down a few things into books and scrolls.

"What is this place" asked Karin, as she looked around.

Naruto just laughed at are question before responding. "This is my subspace I created with my sharingan. It allows me many advantages that are indispensable to me. This is where I store my money, scrolls, books, materials, weapons, train, learn, hide, and so much more. It is also the perfect hide out because only I can get here so only the people I bring with me can get in here" spoke Naruto, as he started showing Karin around.

"Wow this is amazing. You've got to let me look around" spoke Karin.

"Sure, just ask…." But that was as far as Naruto got before Tayuya made herself known.

"THEIR YOU ARE. I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST SENT ME HEAR OUT OF THE BLUE YOU JERK" shouted Tayuya, as she came out from behind a shelf with a clone that looked to be very weary of her.

"Tayuya-chan I missed you" spoke Naruto, as he started to approach her, but she was in a bad mood, and every man who has ever met an Uzumaki woman knows not to mess with them when they are mad.

"You didn't look like you missed me to much when you were getting nice and friendly with her" shouted Tayuya as she pointed a finger at Karin, who looked shock, but now looked mad.

"I am not a 'her' thank you Tayuya, and for your information what me and him do is none of your business" shouted Karin, as she pulled Naruto's arm in-between her breasts that almost did not exist.

"WHAT! You little tramp. He is my man, and I will be dead before I let you have him" shouted Tayuya as she grabbed Naruto's other arm and did the same as Karin, and once again Naruto felt her small, but existent breasts being placed against his arms.

"That can be arranged" shouted Karin from right the side of Naruto.

"Bring it" shouted Tayuya from the left side of Naruto.

"Girls calm down; I don't want you ruining my books. We will not be doing anything interment for a long time so it doesn't even really matter. If I could I would date both of you, as you both seem like amazing women to me" spoke Naruto, as he lead them to a coach that he kept in his sub dimension. After they both sat down, and stopped giving each other the death stare, they started to snuggle up to him.

"Well I don't like it, but I guess I can deal with it if you agree to love us both equally" spoke Tayuya as she tried to hide her face and blush in Naruto's neck, but Naruto knew she was blushing.

"I guess I can deal with sharing you, but you better not be all lovey dovey because you have known he longer" spoke Karin as she tried to hid her blushing face in his chest.

Naruto just smiled and use his hands to hold onto their waste, which he used to pull them in closer. Once that was done he slowly started to stroke their red hair that just drove him wild.

"You girls have nothing to worry about. I will make sure that you two are both loved equally and there isn't anything that will ever stop that" spoke Naruto, as all three of them fell asleep on the couch together.

(Akatsuki base)

Standing in a dark room was a statue with ten eyes, and standing on its fingers were nine spectral figures. They were some of the nine most wanted people in the entire world, and they were all under the command of the man in the center with the ringed eyes. They were the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths, the Rinnegan.

"Itachi, Kisame where is the nine tails jinchuriki" asked the leader.

"We went to Konoha, but when we got there we were confronted by Kakashi and three other powerful jonin. We would have stayed to search some more, but we discovered that the nine tails jinchuriki fled the Hidden Leaf Village during the sound sand and leaf invasion. He must be running around by himself, but we have no idea where he is" spoke Itachi in his monotone voice.

"Hmmm, that is good news. Zetsu make it your top priority to find the nine tails jinchuriki. When you find him inform me immediately so that I can send Kisame and Itachi to capture him" spoke Pain.

"Of course leader-sama" spoke the plant man right before he merged with the ground and left the room.

"What should we do leader-sama" asked Hidan.

"I want you and Kakuzu to go search for the two tails jinchuriki. Once you find her try and find a way to abduct her without raising Kumo's suspicions. Once you have her make a B line for the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. When you get hear we will begin the process of sealing the two tailed cat into the statue. If you two cannot capture her then it is understandable as Kumo has always kept there jinchuriki safe, as they are the only ones not treated as complete monsters. Kisame and Itachi you two will be hunting down the five tails as we have learned he lives a hermit life style traveling around earth country. Deidra and Sasori will hunt down the four tails, the three tails has yet to resurface, but when it does I will go and capture it myself. We will make plans on catching the others in four years when we have the money to front our operations" spoke Pain.

"Yes leader-sama" shouted all of the Akatsuki before leaving.

"Where do you think the nine tails has actually gone" spoke a man with a spiral mask.

"He has only left the hidden leaf village once and that was to wave country. If you want to start looking for him yourself then that would be the best place to start looking" spoke Pain. The spiral shaped masked man then disappeared in a swirling vortex.

(With Naruto)

"Boss we just got a lead on another Uzumaki, and on Tsunade Senju" whispered a clone. It was trying to wake the boss up without waking his two new ladies.

"Uhgh, what did you say" asked Naruto as he came out of his dream land.

"We found Tsunade Senju and another Uzumaki girl" spoke the happy clone.

"Tell me everything you know on both of them" spoke Naruto in a serious voice. He use the body switch technique with another clone and walked off with the clone with the information.

"Tsunade and her assistant are in a town called Tanzaku town, but we ran into a little trouble. It appears Orochimaru and his assistant are there to trying to convince her to save his arms that seem to have been damaged after his fight with the old man. She said no at first, but then he offered to bring her deceased lover back from the grave. I don't know how he plans to do that, but I do know that she is giving it serious consideration.

What I know about the Uzumaki girl, who is named Amaru, is that she is traveling with an old man named Shinnō. He seems nice enough going around curing people with incurable diseases for free, but there is something about him that makes me not want to be around him. He seems like he is keeping up a mask because his eyes speak of darker thought when he looks at the girl. The girl is fanatically loyal to him, but I can tell it is only a matter of time before the man does something to her that will no doubt scar her for life. They are currently headed towards the land of sky, and it is no coincidence that they are going that way as the man was once part of the hidden sky village. We were able to deduce that much from files we found on him. We would say that they will arrive in the village in a month at most, but it could be sooner, as it all depends on the weather" spoke the clone.

"Ok this is what we are going to do. Have a team of ten clone following and watching Amaru at all times. If anything tries to harm her in any way save her, but if not stay hidden at all times. We do not need the man trying to make us look like the bad guys hear.

I am going to go find Tsunade and get the Yin necklace from her, and see if she wants to join our group as she is a part Uzumaki. If she does it will be a big bonus for us as she is an S ranked ninja, with lots to teach" spoke Naruto. Instantly the space around him started to swirl and then he was gone.

In Tanzaku town Naruto came out of his Kamui technique, and was greeted by three of his clones.

"Boss what is our orders" asked one of the clones.

"Spy on Orochimaru and his assistant, but do not let him find you" spoke Naruto. The clones nodded their heads and then they were gone in a burst of speed.

Naruto started walking down the streets, and then into a bar. It was your standard bar. It had a wood bar, wood floor, stools, and booths. There was various alcohols behind the bar keep, and glasses underneath if Naruto had to guess.

Over in one of the booths was the woman Naruto was looking for. She was Tsunade Senju. She had wide hips, long toned legs, giant breast, a skinny waist, long blond hair, a heart shaped face, and big hazel brown eyes. She was amazingly beautiful, extremely drunk, and what Naruto was here for was around her neck. The Yin Necklace was beautiful as well. It was a green crystal on an unbreakable black necklace. Naruto walked over to her booth, and slid into the seat in front of her.

"Tsunade Senju I presume" spoke Naruto, with a neutral expression on his face.

"Yea, who wants to know" spoke Tsunade, as she looked at him with drunken eyes.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have come here to reclaim something your grandmother stole from her clan" spoke Naruto. That did it, instantly all of Tsunade's attention was on him, and she was using some kind of jutsu to sober herself up.

"What did you say" asked Tsunade in a deadly voice. She was giving Naruto her hardest death glare. How dare some kid say that her grandmother was a thief? She didn't care if he was a kid she would still destroy him.

"Yes that necklace you have there is property of the Uzumaki clan. When your grandmother left she took it with her, and gave it to your grandfather. It was not hers to give, so therefor it belongs to the Uzumaki clan. Since you claim your apart of the Senju clan and not the Uzumaki clan then I wish to have it returned to me, the current head of the Uzumaki clan" spoke Naruto in a completely serious voice.

"And what makes you think that just because you claim to be the head of the Uzumaki clan that I will hand over my grandmothers necklace to anyone" demanded Tsunade.

"Oh please you have tried to give it away twice so don't make is sound like it really means anything to you, besides you know nothing about that necklace, what it can do, nor is it yours just because your grandmother stole it from her clan as an attempt to get back at them from marrying her of to some man she didn't know" spoke Naruto in a deadly voice.

After hearing what Naruto just said Tsunade was starting to see red. He insulted her clan, her grandmother, her, and just about everything else she still loved.

"You dare insult me, my grandmother, and my clan. I will kill you if you do not shut up" shouted Tsunade gaining the attention from the entire bar.

"Look I didn't come here to insult you because I think you are an amazing, beautiful, smart woman, but I do know when I am telling the truth and every word I have said has been the truth. How about a trade? I will give you something you truly want in exchange for the necklace" spoke Naruto, as he saw the interests dance in Tsunade's eyes.

"Oh and what could you possible give me that I want so badly in exchange for my most valuable heirloom" asked Tsunade.

"I can truly reverse the clock. I know how to revert your body back to its prime twenty one year old state. Not some special henge you use to make yourself look young, but the real deal. In exchange for this I want the Yin necklace" spoke Naruto. He could see Tsunade was seriously giving it some consideration, and that was perfect with Naruto. After thinking about it for an hour, Tsunade finally decided on what she wanted to do.

"Ok you have a deal, but you better not try and steal it because if you do I will end you" spoke Tsunade with fire in her eyes.

"You know that attitude of yours is one of the things about Uzumaki women that I find irresistible" spoke Naruto, as he watched Tsunade's face heat up. 'Looks like she got the Uzumaki gene strong' thought Naruto, as he grabbed hold of the Yin necklace. As soon as he grabbed it, he started channeling chakra into it. There was a blinding white flash and sitting were Tsunade was sitting was a twenty one year old Tsunade Senju. Her breasts and hips were not as large as they were, but they defiantly would still turn any strait man's head.

Naruto smiled as he slipped on the Yin necklace. He could already feel it making him stronger, and that made him happy. Then there was a loud shriek that pierced the bar. When Naruto looked up he saw Tsunade looking into the reflection of her beer mug, and her assistant looking at her master.

"How" stuttered her assistant, but that only made Tsunade smile.

"I'm back baby" shouted Tsunade as she pulled Naruto into a deep kiss that shocked the crap out of him. "You better take responsibility for this crush young man" spoke Tsunade with a huge blush on her face as she held Naruto close. Naruto just stuttered like Shizune, and knew that he was dead meat when he got back to his sub space.


	6. Chapter 6

6

'Ohhh boy I am so dead. When Tayuya and Karin find out about this they are going to kill me. It's not like this is what I wanted. I wanted to restart the Uzumaki clan, but I didn't mean with my own genes. The girls barely let me slide with having two girlfriends, but now they will surely kill me. Aaahhhh, and I just started enjoying life. Who knew it would be so deadly out hear. In the face of three angry Uzumaki women I might of just stayed back in the Hidden Leaf Village' thought Naruto, as he was finally coming out of his daze induced state.

The cause of his dazed state was a deep kiss from a beautiful woman who has been turning heads for more than forty years. She was breath taking and in any other situation he would have been thrilled to of caught the eye of such a powerful and beautiful woman, but he had two red heads back in his sub dimension that was going to tear him a new one when they found out, and that was something Naruto was not looking forward to.

"So what do you say? Am I good enough to be your girlfriend mister Uzumaki patriarch" asked Tsunade with a sultry tone in her voice. She did not realize it yet, but because Naruto had returned her body to its peak twenty one year old state, he body was now being overwhelmed by the excess hormones that it was producing. Tsunade had not felt her hormones act up this way in a long time so it was causing her to act on them a lot more than she normally would have. Normally she would have been able to control herself, but it had been so long since she had been so interested in a man, and add in the extra hormones and you basically have one horny teenager. But before she could go in for another kiss, she was surprised when he broke free of her hold on him, and made some distance between them. She was hurt, but the Uzumaki woman in her was burning for some answers.

"Why did you avoid my kiss" asked Tsunade, as she crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust which only amplified them by making them stick out even more.

"Tsunade I thing you are one of the most amazing, beautiful, smart, strong, and intelligent women I have ever had the pleasure to know" spoke Naruto, and he saw that Tsunade was waiting for more of an explanation as to why he avoided her kiss.

"Then why did you avoid me? If I am as amazing as you claim then shouldn't you be thrilled at my advances. You have got me all interested in you, and now you're pushing me away" shouted Tsunade as tears started to form in her eyes. 'Damn these raging hormones' thought Tsunade, as she eyed Naruto with her teary eyes.

Naruto saw how Tsunade was close to crying, and if there was one thing he hated it was making a woman cry, so he quickly started explaining why he was denying her advances.

"Look Tsunade all of those things I said about you are true, but I already have two girlfriends and I don't think it would be fair to you if I didn't tell you as you would think I was leading you on. I do think you're an amazing person and I would love for you to come with me, but I highly doubt you would be willing to share me with two other women" spoke Naruto, as he watched Tsunade's various facial reactions.

Tsunade was shocked when Naruto told her that he was already seeing not one, but two other women. She could only imagine that they were both Uzumaki's by the way Naruto spoke of the clan. He obviously had a lot of pride in his clan, and she figured it was one of the things that made him attracted to her, and those other women. As she thought about it, with a clear mind since she returned to her twenty one year old boy, she realized that she had gone more than fifty years without finding serious love. She had loved Dan, but he had died way too early for it to become one of those one time only things. She realized that having more than one girlfriend could actually be a good thing, so long as he did love and treat them equally.

If there were two or three girlfriends then they would be able to watch each other's backs, they would always have a friend on hand, Naruto would always be interested in them so there would never be any wondering if he was cheating on them, and they would be much stronger as she planned on training them herself, and she was not going to go easy. She was going to show them that she was the dominate mate, and that she was would make the decisions for this little harem so long as it was in the best interests of Naruto and the group. That was when her face turned to that of one of determination. She would have a real lover; she would make sure he was safe, and she would end up happy even if it killed her.

"Well I am glad you told me, and did not lead me on, but you do not need to worry about that. I think we can make each other very happy, and even though I am back in my twenty one year old body I still have the memories and experience from all my years of life. I am way past that immature stage in my life, and if you will have me then I will be overjoyed to be your girlfriend. Don't worry about the other two girls because when I get through with them they will see things my way, and I will make sure to turn them into S ranked ninja in less than three years as a token of my gratitude" spoke Tsunade as she leaned in closer to Naruto. She saw the blush on his face, and that made her grin from ear to ear.

Naruto thought about what Tsunade said. It would be awesome to have her as a girlfriend as she would not fight the other two over petty things and he could tell she would probably break him if he said no. After taking that into consideration his answer to her question was a simple one, but he could not help but think about what else she had said. If she was being serious then he would have three S ranked ninja girlfriends in less than three years. That would help him out exponentially in the long run.

To be honest Tayuya was only probably a C ranked ninja on her own, and maybe a low B with the curse mark, but Karin had absolutely no offensive capabilities besides a little tiajutsu, and whatever medical ninjutsu she could convert to an offensive attack. If he started dating Tsunade as well then he was sure that she would be able to teach them how to be amazingly powerful ninja. That way he would not have to worry about them all of the time while fighting.

The only problem he saw was how Tayuya and Karin would react. He knew Karin would be the easy one of the two to convince this was a good thing, but Tayuya had an amazing large pride, a slight confidence issue, and was obviously not the sharing type. She would probably beat him over the head whenever she found out about this, but it was a sacrifice he was going to have to deal with if he wanted to protect them in the long run.

"Sigh, ok I guess I can learn to live with this odd arrangement, but you and the other two are not allowed to harm each other because of anger. If you harm each other it will only be due to training, and nothing else. I want you girls to get along, and fighting is not the way to do that" spoke Naruto, as he pulled Tsunade into a deep kiss. She was surprised at first, but quickly got over it and began to kiss him back.

The entire time all of that was happening the entire bar that they were standing in was looking at them with stunned expressions. The conversation that they had, what they talked about, how the boy turned the woman into a young woman, and everything else had left them all with eyes the size of saucers. The only one with a relatively normal facial expression was Shizune, but even she was having a hard time not gaping at what had just happened.

"Uhm, Tsunade-sama what does that mean for me" asked Shizune as Naruto and her master pulled apart. Tsunade gave her a strange look, and Shizune realized instantly that in all of the confusion her master had forgotten about her. It almost made her want to cry, but honestly she could not blame the woman. If the same thing happened to her she wouldn't doubt she would have forgotten were she was.

"Oh, Shizune I am so sorry I forgot you were even here with me. I want you to meet my new boyfriend Naruto. He will be taking me to where he will be restarting the Uzumaki clan. You are more than welcome to come with me, as you were the only one who stayed with me durning my depression" spoke Tsunade, as she wrapped Shizune in a deep hug. Naruto saw how much Shizune meant to Tsunade, so he decided to do something for her to show how much he was thankful for her taking care of Tsunade for all of these years.

"Here I got something for you Shizune-san for all the trouble I am sure Tsunade-chan here put you through" spoke Naruto, as he dodge one of Tsunade's halfhearted punches. He smiled at her, when she gave him a mock pout, and walked up to Shizune. When he got to her, he touched the Yang necklace to her forehead. When the Yang necklace touched her forehead a bright light enveloped the same way it had Tsunade. When the light died down there stood an eighteen year old Shizune. She looked completely shocked, and let out a high pitched scream when she saw the way she looked.

"Oh my god, I am young again" shouted Shizune, as she fist pumped the air. She then gave Tsunade a smirk that Tsunade didn't like which caused her to narrow her eyes at her apprentice. "I am so young in fact, it makes you look old Tsunade" joked Shizune, and she smiled when she saw her master's face turning red.

"You little brat" shouted Tsunade as she started chasing Shizune around the bar. She did that for another fifteen minutes before she decided to give up and walk back over to Naruto.

Naruto had taken a seat at the booth Tsunade had been drinking at for before he had arrived. He was currently drinking a little cup of sake, and eating a tray of dango. He smiled when he saw Tsunade sit beside him and snuggle into his side. He also noticed Shizune smiling from the other side of the booth. Something that Naruto was starting to believe was the face she made when she annoyed her master.

"What getting tired so soon master? You really are old at heart" spoke Shizune with a smirk on her face. Tsunade shot her a glare that said if she kept it up she would see just how old she was. Shizune wisely shut up, and turned her attention towards the dango that she suddenly found interesting.

"Hahaha I can tell taking you girls with me was the right thing to do. I can only imagine things will be like when I introduce you two to Tayuya and Karin" spoke Naruto, as he took another shot of saki. It was the first time he had ever drunk the stuff, and now he was wondering why adults drank it. It burnt the crap out of his mouth and throat, it did not do any favors to his sense of smell, and it didn't sit right in his stomach, but thankfully he was able to play it off so that neither Tsunade nor Shizune noticed. The last thing he needed was for them to start treating him like some kind of kid. Naruto did not think his pride could have taken it.

Right before Naruto was able to say anything one of his shadow clones popped into existence. Shizune and Tsunade tensed up, but Naruto used one of his hands to calm them down. He looked at his shadow clone, and could tell that it was carrying important information.

"Report" spoke Naruto flipping over to his strong persona.

"Sir, we have found out that Orochimaru will be moving today, but we also found out that the toad sannin will be entering the village very soon. He seems to be looking for someone and the only person I can think of is Tsunade. I don't know what he wants with her, but I am willing to bet the old man put him up to it. He probably wants her to heal his old body, or some people that were harmed due to the Sound Sand and Leaf invasion (it will be referred to as the SSL from now on)" spoke the clone.

This bit of information was very helpful to Naruto. He knew that the old toad sannin had the key to the seal that was holding the nine tailed fox back, and he wanted it. He wanted to be able to communicate with the nine tails and try and work out some kind of deal. If he had the nine tailed fox on his side then there was not a single living person on the entire planet that could match him. He was already one of the strongest ninja in the elemental nations, but he was not arrogant enough to believe that he could not be defeated. Stronger ninjas had died because of their arrogance and he was not willing to go out like that.

"I need him alive, so you will have to tell the rest of the shadow clone team to stay away from him. You can keep an eye on him, but do not engage. I will have to use the 'Kotoamatsukami' on him to force him to give it to me" spoke Naruto, as thought about the reproductions of fighting the toad sannin. He would really be labeled a missing nin, and he would have Konoha hunting him down at all points of the day. That wouldn't be a problem seeing as nobody would ever be able to find him in his sub space. He had to make sure nobody found out about his powers or they would try and take precautions against him.

"What is the 'Kotoamatsukami'" asked Tsunade, as she looked deeply into his eyes. 'Damn her for having those adorable puppy dog eyes' thought Naruto, as he activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Gasp, how do you have those eyes" asked Tsunade, as she stared deeply into the eyes that he had used to kill many people who crossed his path. To Tsunade they were beautiful on Naruto, but being a Senju she had a natural dislike of the Uchiha clan and their dojutsu. That being said she was not going to hold it against Naruto, so she decided to make him her little exception.

"That is a story for another time. I need to use a technique of your old teammate that only my eyes can do. You could say my Mangekyou Sharingan gained a special ability even among the Uchiha clan that makes getting what I want from my enemy's much easier" spoke Naruto, as he left the bar with Tsunade and Shizune hot on his heels.

They walked for a good thirty minutes. Naruto did not want to let Jiraiya into the village as he did not know if a fight would break out or not, and he certainly did not want to be the cause of these kind people losing their homes, so he figured he would take the fight to him as the saying goes. They came into a long expanse of flat land with long fields of nothing but grass on either side of the dirt road they were walking on, with thick trees surrounding the clearing. It was the ideal place for a ninja to fight in, and if Naruto had to guess that is what he would be doing soon.

They waited for ten minutes before a lone figure came from behind the tree lines. He was old and had long white hair that was held up in a long pony tail. He had two red lines coming down from his eyes, and warts which kind of grossed Naruto out. He wore some kind of red outfit and had a giant scroll on his back that Naruto had no idea what it did, but he hopped it was to the seal on his stomach.

Naruto knew a little bit about the toad sage from what he read in various bingo books he had found around the elemental nations, as well as from his own knowledge. The title sage suggests that he is either full of himself, or he has mastered senjutsu. The second one will cause him quite a bit of problems as he did not know what the toad style of senjutsu did. If he was just full of himself, then Naruto was going to inform the ravens, who would make sure that the toads got an ear full for allowing their summoner to get away with calling himself that for no reason. Naruto also knew that Jiraiya used earth, fire, and lesser known ninjutsu styles, and that Jiraiya was horrendous at genjutsu. He had good tiajutsu and from what Naruto knew it was taught to him by his summons, but the man's real saving grace was fuinjutsu skills. He was one of the few fuinjutsu masters. A fuinjutsu master was not something you wanted to face unless you yourself were a fuinjutsu master. You can recover from and counter attack after being grazed by a fireball jutsu, but you won't be going any were if you are sealed into a tree. Naruto knew he would have to watch out for any sneak attacks.

"Tsunade is that you? Wow that henge never ceases to amaze me. Ahhh, I see you taught it to your apprentice as well" shouted Jiraiya as he approached there little group. He saw Naruto there and figured he had hit the jack pot. Not only did he find Naruto, but he also found Tsunade. Now he wouldn't have to become the Hokage, and the village would not have to worry about other villages attacking them because now they would have the nine tailed fox and its jinchuriki in the village again. That would keep the other villages away, so that he could train Naruto to harness the nine tails chakra while convincing Naruto not to hate the village but to love and protect it.

"What are you talking about you old pervert? This is not a henge, but the real thing" spoke Tsunade with a grin on her face. She did not like Jiraiya, but rubbing her youth in his face was enough to put a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about Tsunade of course it is a henge. I admit it is the best henge in the entire world, but it is still just a henge" spoke Jiraiya, as he got closer. He saw Naruto eyeing him with his sharingan. He had heard from the old man that Naruto had activated the sharingan, but Jiraiya just couldn't believe him. Now seeing it up close there was no denying it, but he still could not figure out who in Naruto's family tree could have passed on the dojutsu. He also noted that Naruto did not seem happy to see him, but he could not for the life of him understand why.

"And what do you know about medical ninjutsu? Exactly you don't know anything. I said that this is the real thing, and I mean it" spoke Tsunade, as she gave Jiraiya a death glare that said if he continued to call her a liar then he would be in for a world of hurt. Surprisingly Jiraiya seemed to get the message and shut his mouth on the subject, but his perverted lifestyle would not be denied.

"Oh so this is your young self again, I wonder if they are soft as I remember" spoke Jiraiya as he tried to touch Tsunade's breasts, with drool coming out of his mouth, and smoke coming out of his nose. What shocked him came right before he was able to touch Tsunade's breasts. He knew he would be in pain, he knew what he was doing would piss Tsunade off, but what he didn't expect was for Naruto to kick him between his legs with enough force to destroy a fully grown tree. Jiraiya dropped to the ground instantly with tears in his eyes, and pain like fire in his groin.

"No man gets to touch those but me" spoke Naruto with a sense of finality, but Tsunade found it the hottest thing since the sun was invented. She quickly hugged him from behind, and started kissing him on the cheek. Even from the ground, and being in as much pain as he was in, Jiraiya looked shocked.

"What is going on here" shouted Jiraiya as he shot up, previous pains all but forgotten.

"Does he not have any balls or something" asked Naruto to no one unparticular.

"Nope" spoke Tsunade, as she hung off of Naruto's shoulder.

"Ok I must be dreaming because there is no way Tsunade is young again and dating Naruto of all people when she could have me" spoke Jiraiya as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Tsunade did not take to kindly to that and punched Jiraiya through a giant tree. Naruto was going to have to make a note to remember to ask her to teach him the secret to her supper strength. It would make his tiajutsu far more devastating and his kenjutsu, especially with the Kubikiribōchō, and using the 'Flying Swallow Technique'. He was also going to have to teach Tsunade a tiajutsu style as he had heard that she didn't actual use one and only relied on her super strength. That would have to be rectified if he wanted her to get any stronger.

"Tsunade I don't care if your young again you can't go around robbing the cradle like this" spoke Jiraiya right before Tsunade sent he back through another tree.

"What a jerk" spoke Naruto. The toad sage really needed to learn how to talk to people or that would keep on happening. Naruto did have a disturbing thought that maybe Jiraiya got off on that kind of thing but quickly shook it out of his mind.

"Well whatever is happening we can talk about it in Konoha. Sensei has declared that you will be becoming the next Hokage and Naruto we have been looking all over for you. Now it is time you come home as this little vacation of yours had caused a lot of problems" spoke Jiraiya. He expected Tsunade to give him problems, but he was not expecting Naruto to.

"I am not going back to 'THAT' place. I finally found somewhere I belong and I will not let you or Konoha take that from me" spoke Naruto, as he gave Jiraiya a cold stare.

"The same goes for me. I am happy to be in the one I love's arms, and I don't want to love that because of Konoha can't take care of itself because sensei was a horrible Hokage" spoke Tsunade, as she stuck her tongue out at Jiraiya who looked like he was impersonating a fish.

"You two have to come back. If you two don't come back sensei will put both of you in the bingo book with a high ranking bounty. Tsunade you already have a hard time hiding from all of the people you owe money two, and Naruto you just became a genin there is no way you will be able to defend yourself from the ANBU level ninja that will be coming after you" spoke Jiraiya as he tried to convince the two of them that coming to Konoha was a much better idea than trying to make it on their own.

"You will see that I am very capable of taking care of myself, and now that Tsunade-chan is young again, and is with me I doubt anything short of a kage or two could take us now" spoke Naruto, as he gave Jiraiya the famous Uchiha smirk.

Jiraiya was taken aback by Naruto's statement. It was true that when Tsunade was still old she could fight any kage to a stalemate, but now that she had her youth back she really did have the upper hand. She had her assistant which could look after Naruto while she fought, and sensei did say Naruto was a prodigy so training him wouldn't take very long. The problem is she was not training Naruto to be loyal to Konoha in fact it was the exact opposite. This had to be fixed or Konoha would not have a jinchuriki and he would have to be the Hokage.

"How about a bet? If I win you both come back with me, but if I lose I back off and let you three leave with no questions asked" spoke Jiraiya. He knew better than anyone of Tsunade's famous bad luck.

Tsunade just grinned, and nodded her head. "Ok, but I'm making the bet. I bet that Naruto-kun hear will kick your ass in a fight" spoke Tsunade. She really enjoyed the look of shock on Jiraiya's face when she said that.

"Hahahaha, ok Tsunade now I know your messing with me, but a bets a bet so let's get this over with" laughed Jiraiya as he just smirked at Naruto, who got into the Uchiha interceptor fist stance.

"Begin" shouted Tsunade.

Instantly Naruto was in front of Jiraiya. Jiraiya for his part was shock, and that cost him a direct punch to the face. He quickly recovered by spinning and landing on all fours. When he looked up he saw two Naruto's going through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu" shouted the first Naruto. As he breathed out, a giant Chinese dragon came out of his mouth and charged Jiraiya.

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu" shouted the second Naruto. Just like the fist Naruto a giant dragon came out of his mouth only this one was a transparent green color, and had a horned nose.

The two dragons collided with one another and combined into a dragon five times larger than the original ones. This new dragon had two heads, and was moving at three times the speed of the other dragons.

Jiraiya did not have much time so he started going through hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu" shouted Jiraiya as he started spitting out what looked like mud, but it quickly hardened and started to grow. The wall was three foot thick and about twelve foot wide when he was done. It stood no chance against the giant two headed combination dragon, and that was proven true when it easily blasted through causing massive fire damage to everything in the area.

Jiraiya popped out of the ground a few feet away, but it was obvious he did not escape unharmed. His left arm was burnt up, he was shaken a bit, and Naruto could tell he tried to make that earth wall hold by forcing much more chakra into it than need be. It still did not work because not even a water wall with that much chakra would have been able to hold off against his combo dragon. The secret was in the fact that Naruto had an affinity for both wind and fire chakra making his wind fire combo's much more powerful than the average person's.

"You're looking tire there old man. You really should learn how to de-age it would come in handy" joke Naruto, as he watched Jiraiya give him the stink eye.

"That would be nice, but I doubt my teammate would be so willing to bring me back to my youth would you Tsunade" asked Jiraiya. He would be lying if he said he was not jealous of Tsunade for learning how to actually revert he body back to its prime. That would be amazing and the thing that all veteran ninja wished for. To have all of their knowledge from years of dedicated work to the leaf, and also have their bodies in their prime would be amazing, but Tsunade was known for being stubborn, and he knew she would not just turn back the clock for him just like that. Hell he would happily be the Hokage for twenty years if Tsunade would revert his body back to its eighteen year old state.

"You got it pervert. The world would be a much better place with a few less perverts" spoke Tsunade, as she crossed her arms making her impressive bust jiggle. Even Naruto was slightly distracted by this, but was discreet enough to not get caught.

"How about we take off the kiddy gloves Jiraiya, as I do not have all day to mess around with you. I have some people waiting for me, and I just know I will have to save my strength to survive them" spoke Naruto using a double meaning. Jiraiya would probable think it was some enemy nin, but Tsunade would know it was about Tayuya and Karin. He also knew he would need to rescue that Amaru girl as well.

"Alright let's do this. 'Summoning Jutsu'" shouted Jiraiya. Instantly three puffs of smoke appeared and then three giant toads came into be. Naruto could only assume it was the toad boss and his two cronies.

"Two can play at this game" spoke Naruto as he went through hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu" shouted Naruto as he slammed his hand on the ground. There was a large puff of smoke and then a giant raven came into being. Naruto was riding on top of the raven, and was eye level with the shocked toad sannin.

"Let's do this" shouted Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

(Rebirth of the Uzumaki Clan Chapter 7)

Naruto observed the three summonses Jiraiya had summoned. They were all very large and had large and powerful back legs which meant they could probably jump very high, and their speed was probably nothing to sneeze at either. The one thing that he did notice though was that they all were carrying some kind of weapon which led Naruto to believe that they did not use ninjutsu, or if they did it was not very much, although their size would still make the jutsu powerful compared to him.

Naruto then looked at his own summonses. It was a giant black raven that was equally as large as the giant toads, but he had only summoned one while Jiraiya had summoned three. He knew his raven was not one of the smarter ones so ordering it around would be a simple task and he would not actually get into to much trouble with the raven clan if his summons was injured. He knew his summons was faster, had better range, and could use wind style ninjutsu, so he was pretty set to fight the old pervert.

"Are you ready to lose you old pervert" asked Naruto, as he eyed Jiraiya. The man looked shocked, but weather it was because he summoned such a large summons or because he had his own summons was unknown to him.

Jiraiya quickly recovered and looked at Naruto with a harsh look. "Naruto be serious and think about this. I am a sannin and a candidate for being Hokage, while you are a fresh genin, don't let the fact that you have your own summons or a fully mature sharingan give you a big head and get you into trouble" spoke Jiraiya.

Naruto was not happy about what that old pervert had just said so he figured he should start making a name for himself, and what better way to do that than by defeating another sannin, although nobody but he and Tayuya knew that he had defeated the snake sannin to begin with. Naruto quickly began going through hand signs and when he stopped he yelled out "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu". Instantly a giant fireball full of red and white fire shot out of Naruto's mouth, but that was not the only thing that happened. His summon took in a deep breath and then release a blast of wind that was shaped like a raven that collided with Naruto's fire jutsu. When they met the fire and wind jutsu combined to form a giant flaming phoenix that was five times the size of the original fire ball, and allowed it to move three times as fast as it had before. Naruto was so amazed that he decided to name the jutsu on the spot. "Hah how do you like my summons and my combination jutsu? I call it the 'Burning Phoenix Jutsu' shouted Naruto as he watched his attack decimate Jiraiya and his forces.

When Jiraiya saw the fireball at first he figured Gamubuta would have been able to put it out with a water jutsu, but when it combined with the wind jutsu he knew that option was out. He quickly had the three summonses get out of the way. They were surprised when the jutsu turned in midair and continued traveling directly at Jiraiya. Jiraiya quickly used a summoning jutsu to summon a fire toad. The fire toad saw the fire technique coming its way, and to Naruto's amazement opened its mouth and ate the fire technique. Naruto was actually impressed at the versatility of the toad, and silently praised it for being such a useful summons.

Naruto was not deterred though and quickly pulled out the bone gunbai from his subspace. He looked over the battle fan and smiled at all of the seals that covered the war fan. Many of them were seals to strengthen his gunbai until Naruto figured it would be able to even deflect at tailed beast ball. Slowly Naruto raised his gunbai and then quick as lightly slashed it down at Jiraiya and the toads below. It created a powerful blast of wind that covered the entire battlefield below Naruto's summons.

What surprised Jiraiya was that the wind coming at them was slightly purple. They were able to dodge it, but it was too late for them and Jiraiya realized why the wind had been purple. Naruto had mixed poison in with his wind jutsu to spread the poison across the battle field. When he looked around he saw that his entire summons seemed to have been affected by the poison as now they were lying on the ground looking sickly. Jiraiya did the only thing he could and sent them all back to the summons world and prepared to fight Naruto by himself.

"That was a smart trick you used on me Naruto, but my old partner was Orochimaru of the sannin so I have built up a decent immunity to poisons" spoke Jiraiya as he smirked at Naruto.

Naruto was not worried about Jiraiya. It was a powerful poison yes, but it was not meant to kill, only make feel sick as a dog for a few days. He quickly released his summon and fell to the ground. When he landed he looked Jiraiya in the eyes, his sharingan was spinning lazily and he knew he could defeat the toad sannin for sure.

"Let's see if that title you got for loosing is worth bragging about" spoke Naruto as he held the gunbai on his shoulder and made 'come get me' motion with his free hand.

Jiraiya was mad and quickly engaged Naruto in a tiajutsu vs kenjutsu fight. Naruto was easily able to block Jiraiya's attacks with his gunbai and because of its length was able to hit him as Jiraiya could not get far enough fast enough to avoid his attacks. The battle was quick and painful for Jiraiya who was sporting a few new bruises. He decided to stop playing with Naruto and manipulated his hair to shoot thousands of hair needles at him. When Naruto saw this he quickly used his gunbai to defend himself. That was when Jiraiya used his hair again to wrap around Naruto. The man grinned like he touched Tsunade's breast and didn't get beat to hell and back.

"Looks like I finally got you" spoke Jiraiya in a condescending voice.

"Do you" asked Naruto in an equally condescending voice.

Jiraiya was surprised when Naruto grinned at him, but that stopped instantly when 'Naruto' exploded sending Jiraiya across the battle field. When he stood back up he was sporting quite a few burns on his body, and he looked to be in pain.

"Your specialty is not genjutsu is it" asked Naruto as he came out from behind a tree perfectly unharmed.

Jiraiya saw this and was tired of being beaten like a fool so he started going through a few hand signs. "Earth Release: Swamp Underworld" shouted Jiraiya as the green flat lands turned to a dark murky mud color beneath Naruto's feet.

Naruto was not surprised when he started sinking, and was even less surprised when he found it difficult to move. He could already tell this jutsu was not only useful, but powerful as well. He would have to master earth release so that he could use it some time.

"Ha, looks like I finally have you" spoke Jiraiya as he stood at the edge of the murky swamp. He had that stupid grin on his face that Naruto just enjoyed turning into a frown.

"Do you have me? Or do I have you" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya looked ready to yell at Naruto when the world started to blur and then their positions were switched. Jiraiya was the one stuck in the swamp and Naruto was the one smirking at him from the safety of the grass.

"How is this possible? I know I used this jutsu, so how is it that I am the one that was captured and not you" demanded Jiraiya angrily. He really hated genjutsu as it was his true weakness. While in his sage mode he was safe from genjutsu because Ma and Pa would disrupt his chakra freeing him from its awful effects.

"I am sure you are aware of who the Sage of Six Paths was right? Besides defeating the Jubi, having the most powerful dojutsu known to man, and founding both the Uchiha and Senju clans, the Sage created a jutsu called the 'Creation of All Things'. It was a technique that allowed the great sage to make fantasy a reality and vice versa. The Uchiha took this concept and made a few kinjutsu that were based on these effects. The first one they made was called 'Izanagi' which allows the user to remove the boundaries between reality and illusion for a small while. To a degree this technique allows users to control their own state of existence. The second kinjutsu was called 'Izanami' which allowed the user to decide destiny. It is far too complicated to explain so I will just skip the explanation. I invented a kinjutsu that allowed me to alter me and another's state of being. When I used the technique I simply switched my state of capture for your state of freedom. When I did this I became free in a sense while you became captured. It is a technique that alters someone's lot in life as they would say" spoke Naruto as he smirked at Jiraiya. He could tell that Jiraiya was having a hard time possessing what he had just said, and honestly it was very difficult to explain exactly what the kinjutsu, the 'Yami' did. First the jutsu made the people who were to be affected become fantasy like the 'Izanagi', but then it altered their destiny like the 'Izanami' and changed Naruto's fate which was imprisonment with Jiraiya's fate which was freedom. After it did this it made them reality again, just like 'Izanagi'. After it was all said and done 'Yami' was like a combination of 'Izanagi' and 'Izanagi'. It was very difficult to create, and was only possible due to his particular mangekyou sharingan's ability to use genjutsu without the negative backlash.

Jiraiya was trying to proses what Naruto had just said. It was difficult to understand as he was not the guy you would go to when learning about genjutsu, and he was sure that the technique was based on the manipulation of yin and yang which again was not something he was used to. The only way he was going to defeat Naruto was if he used his sage mode and was able to tamper with the seal on Naruto's stomach causing him to lose control of his chakra. It was a risky and very dirty attack but Konoha needed their jinchuriki and he really didn't want to be Hokage.

Jiraiya puffed into smoke and all that was left was a toad. Naruto was surprised at Jiraiya's ingenuity in using his summons, but knew the man was just too lazy to actually invent his own jutsu so like Orochimaru he relied heavily on his summons for both offence and defense.

Another puff of smoke appeared at the other side of the training field. Their stood Jiraiya but now he looked even more toad like, and he had two old toads sitting on his shoulders. Naruto could tell that they must have been preparing for some kind of combination technique.

"Jiraiya boy why have you summoned us here" asked the female toad.

"Yes mama was just about to serve her famous cricket soup" spoke the male one.

Naruto noticed how Jiraiya seemed to turn a slight color of green when the male toad mentioned the cricket soup and could only figure the toad sannin actually tried it and form his reaction was not very satisfied with the taste.

"As horrible as that sounds I need your two's help. You see that boy over there. That is Naruto, the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, and he is attempting to leave the village. I know he may look young, but he is very powerful" spoke Jiraiya like he was trying to make sure they didn't just leave him there to fend for him-self.

"Hmmm, the jinchuriki of the nine tails, and he has the sharingan eyes. That is a very deadly combination indeed. How much of the nine tails chakra can he use" asked Pa as he eyed Naruto.

"So far he has yet to use it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to use it. He mainly uses wind and fire based ninjutsu and combination, and is a master of gunbai bukijutsu, but his greatest gift is his genjutsu. He was able to capture me in a few different genjutsu and injure me a few times. He also invented a powerful ocular kinjutsu that allows him to switch places with people" spoke Jiraiya.

Naruto for his part was slightly shocked. The old useless toad could actually use senjutsu, although it didn't look like he had perfected it. He could tell Jiraiya depended heavily on those two toads to gather nature energy for him. Thinking it over Naruto decided to show the old man he wasn't the only one who was a sage around here, but before that he couldn't believe that Jiraiya had explained 'Yami' in such a sad way. 'It is a powerful kinjutsu that allows him to switch places with people' really? That was the worst explanation he had ever even heard of.

Naruto smirked when he saw the toads and Jiraiya tense up when he started to move. When he stopped his sage mode was going strong and Jiraiya and the toads looked very surprised, but Jiraiya looked far more worried than surprised which was even better in Naruto's opinion.

"Is that" started Jiraiya, but Naruto cut him off.

"What you didn't think you were the only one that could use senjutsu did you? The raven taught it to me a while back, and unlike you I have mastered it" spoke Naruto as he looked at them with his silver sharingan spinning wildly. He loved the way using his sage mode made him feel. He felt at piece, and a lot stronger. He knew that Jiraiya was no match for him now, but the old man was as stubborn as a mule, so Naruto was sure he would attack.

"I will show you" shouted Jiraiya as he and his two toad friends started going through hand signs. When they were done they all shouted out "Sage Art: Goemon". One of the toads breathed out a wind release technique while the other spat out a powerful stream of oil followed by a raging inferno of fire that came out of Jiraiya's mouth.

When Naruto saw the jutsu happening he was actually excited to see a three way combination jutsu powered by nature chakra, but it kind of fell flat. It was like a big flaming oil wave. He didn't even see the point of the wind release technique as not even half of the oil was on fire. When the oil washed over Naruto Jiraiya had though he had won, but then he sensed a presence behind him, and when he looked back there was Naruto's fist smashing into his face with the power of a freight train. Jiraiya was sent skidding across the ground with the two toads still connected with them.

"How did he escape our combination jutsu" asked Ma, as she looked at her husband Naruto was guessing.

"I don't know. I am sure it hit him, but he seems completely unharmed. At least he did not use that kinjutsu on us that Jiraiya boy was telling us about" spoke Pa.

"Yami" spoke Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto with confusion written on their faces.

"The name of the ocular kinjutsu I invented is called 'Yami'" spoke Naruto as he did not want others giving his jutsu some weird name.

"Oh, ok" spoke Pa with confusion in his voice. 'The boy does not seem that bad, and he does not have any really dark chakra although that could be because he is in sage mode. From what I know all of the jinchuriki are treated terribly for the burden they carry which causes them to become angry and suicidal. I really cannot blame them either which is the sad part about it' though Pa.

"I am getting tired of this fight, so I think I will just end it" spoke Naruto as he started to charge Jiraiya.

Jiraiya seeing this does the only thing left that he can do and starts to go through hand signs before shouting "Summoning Jutsu". When the smoke cleared Naruto saw an orange frog, but its midsection was actually a scroll. Jiraiya went to reach for the toad, but Naruto was not going to have any of that, and decided it was time to stop playing around and increased his speed to its maximum for a split second before delivering a earth shattering elbow to Jiraiya's face that sent the man all the way through the forest regardless of how many trees he destroyed along the way. Naruto knew he would survive with the sage mode's powerful defense it gives its user and its healing abilities the toad sannin would live another day, but that was not Naruto's main concern. He quickly established eye contact with the toad that Jiraiya had summoned and used the 'Kotoamatsukami' on it instantly. When the toads eyes became that of the sharingan Naruto knew he had to toad right where he wanted him.

"Are you the toad the fourth Hokage gave the key to the nine tails jinchuriki's seal" asked Naruto as he stared intently at the toad. Naruto didn't even pay any mind to Tsunade and Shizune as they approached him.

"Yes" spoke the toad in a dazed voice.

"I want you to give me the key to the Four Symbols Seal" demanded Naruto as he watched with glee as the toad unfolded himself. In the center of the scroll was a very intricate seal. The toad informed Naruto how to get the key and he quickly went through with it.

Naruto placed his right hand on the center of the seal and pressed chakra into it. He watched with childish fascination as the seal 'crawled' on to his right arm before it was completed.

"Is that everything" asked Naruto as he turned his gaze to the toad.

"No. The Yodaime Hokage sealed the Yin half of the nine tailed fox's chakra into the stomach of the death god before he died" spoke the dazed voiced toad.

"So you're saying the fox is only at half power right now" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it has its conscience so it will be stronger than the Yin half, but since it does have its conscience it will fight back and try to corrupt you with its chakra if you cannot defeat it" spoke the dazed frog.

"Could I reseal the yin half of the fox inside of my body before I confront the fox" asked Naruto as he eyed the toad.

"Yes, all you would have to do is release the chakra that is stored within the Yodaime's body and then reseal it within your own seal. Once you have done this the chakra will naturally reform inside of the nine tailed fox completing it once again" spoke the controlled toad.

"Good" spoke Naruto before he used the 'Amaterasu' and burned to toad to dust.

"Why did you want that seal" asked Tsunade as she hung off of Naruto's shoulder.

"I want to become as strong as possible, because I am sure Konoha and a few other villages will do whatever they can to make sure Uzushiogakure never comes back. If I added the power of the nine tailed fox to my own then I would be almost unstoppable and that means I would be able to defend Uzushiogakure from all of her enemies" spoke Naruto as he examined the seal on his arm. It was very intricate and he knew he was still not on the four Hokage's fuinjutsu level yet, but he would get their eventually.

"And protect our future babies" spoke Tsunade as she grinned at Naruto as he was the one to blush for once. He quickly gained control of his facial expression and looked back at Tsunade with a grin.

"I am ready whenever you are" joke Naruto as he kissed Tsunade on the lips as she turned cherry red.

"Ok girls let's get this over with, so I can go get the nine tails yin chakra" spoke Naruto as the space around Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune started to spin until they were all pulled into Naruto's alternate dimension.

"Wow this place is amazing" said Tsunade as she looked around, but it did not take long for Tayuya and Karin to appear and they both had the patent Uzumaki woman scowl on their faces.

"What the hell is going on? And why is she holding up on you like that" asked Tayuya as Karin nodded her head in agreement.

Naruto went on to tell them about his trip to visit Tsunade, their deal, her confession, Naruto's fight with Jiraiya (which Tayuya thought was super cool), and his idea on gaining control of the nine tails power, and for what reason. Needless to say Tayuya and Karin were anything but pleased about having to share Naruto with another girl, and secretly they felt threatened by Tsunade's large bust.

"How about I make you girls a bet? If you two can defeat me then I will leave, but if I win you have to accept me as one of Naruto's future wives and mates, and I will even agree to become your sensei so that you can both become S ranked ninja" spoke Tsunade as she eyed the two girls. Karin really wanted to lose just to learn all from a medical ninjutsu master, and learn what she knew about medical ninjutsu, while Tayuya was more interested in learning her super strength. She was amazed when she saw one of Naruto's clones wielding a giant metal cleaver weapon like it was nothing. When she tried to pick it up, she couldn't even get it off of the ground with both hands. If she knew Tsunade's super strength technique she would be able to wield it like Naruto could.

"Alright, but prepare to lose" shouted Tayuya.

"Yea" shouted Karin as she charged Tsunade.

Needless to say it was a very quick fight. Tsunade was faster, stronger, more experienced, and just overall better. She easily swatted both Tayuya and Karin away like they were flies and after she beat them up she healed them next.

"Ok it looks like I win. Now you two must admit that I am just as much a part of Naruto's life now as you two" spoke Tsunade. Karin nodded her head in defeat, but Tayuya just looked pissed off. Naruto grabbed her hand and they spiraled out of the sub space. When they came out of the sub space Tayuya looked ready to cuss him out, but Naruto kissed her on the lips completely stopping anything she was going to say, and completely erasing her mind of everything but that kiss.

"Look Tayuya I know things are not turning out like we expected them to when we were walking to Karin's location when we first met, but I promise you I will always love you with more love then you could ever imagine" spoke Naruto as he kissed Tayuya again.

She grabbed the sides of his shirt before burying her face in his shirt and asking "really"?

"Yes now dry those beautiful eyes, tears don't befit a queen such as yourself" spoke Naruto as he wiped the tears out of Tayuya's eyes.

"Ok, but where are we" asked Tayuya as she looked around. The area looked familiar, but then it dawned on her where she was when she saw the four faces on the mountain on the other side of the village. "We are in Konoha" Tayuya almost shouted.

"Yea, I need to visit a man who ruined my life and get something he stole from my partner" spoke Naruto. Tayuya would have asked what he meant, but the space around her started the shift and then she found herself in front of three crypts. The character for one, two, and four were engraved on them

"Where are we" asked Tayuya as she looked around.

"Inside the final resting place of Konoha's kages" spoke Naruto as he removed the lid from the crypt that had the character for the number four on it.

"Why are we here" asked Tayuya with confusion.

"The Yodaime Hokage sealed half of the nine tails chakra into the death god, but left a seal on his body to act as a gateway to the nine tails chakra incase the village ever needed it I guess. I will be taking the chakra and resealing it inside of my seal thus making the nine tailed fox inside of me hole again" spoke Naruto as he placed his hand that had the sealing matrix on it onto the seal on the dead kages stomach. When he did that he twisted his arm ninety degrees to the left and red chakra blasted out of the dead kages stomach and rushed into the seal on Naruto's stomach. Instantly you could hear alarms going off all over the village, but Naruto was tired after that ordeal so he grabbed Tayuya and brought them back to the sub dimension. Once there Naruto fell asleep on a bed he had sealed up and left the girls to their training.

Inside of his mind Naruto was standing in front of a giant golden gateway with ankle deep water surrounding him, and a pair of murderous red eyes behind the gate looking at him like it could not wait to kill him. Naruto rolled up his sleeve and was about to release the nine tails when he was tackled from the side by none other than the Yodaime Hokage.

"You, what do you want, and why are you in here" asked Naruto as he eyed the deceased kage.

Minato was shocked when he saw that Naruto had the sharingan, but then again he could not say for sure who his parents were so he may have had an Uchiha in his family tree.

"I am here to make sure you don't release the fox and to protect my son from doing anything that might get him killed" spoke the Hokage with a happy smile on his face. Obviously he was not expecting the right hook he got from Naruto.

When the deceased kage got back up he saw the look of bloody murder in those evil sharingan eyes of his, and he also noticed the way they were spinning around like a buzz saw blade.

"You condemned me to a life worse than death, and then you think you can just spring that you're my father with that stupid smile on your face and think you can get away with it? I think no, and if you try to stop me from releasing the fox again I will kill you" spoke Naruto as he began to repeat the process of unsealing the nine tailed fox.

Minato was shocked at the absolute hate his son had of him, and then remembered his wife telling him not to seal the fox into Naruto, that it would be a bad idea, but he hadn't believed her and it seemed Naruto paid the price for his foolishness. Minato faded from his son's mind but not before leaving him memories on how he invented the Rasengan, and the how to master it.

Naruto just ignored his so called father. He never had a father or a parental figure, so just because the ghost of some dead man claims to be his dad didn't mean he was going to fall at his knees and forgive him for putting his life through hell.

When the seal was release the nine tailed fox immediately charged him, but Naruto just used the Kamui technique to avoid the nine tails jaws.

When he solidified he started going through hand signs. When he was done he called out "Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction Jutsu" shouted Naruto as a powerful long line of fire came out of Naruto's mouth and bathed the nine tails in it. The nine tails howled in pain, but it was no were near enough to stop it.

The fox raised its claw to swipe at Naruto, but Naruto avoided it, but he did not avoid one of the tails that caught him on the back side. As Naruto stood up, he felt a strange chakra flowing through his being, and then golden chakra chains rushed out of his bodies. He noticed the fox's reaction to the chains and started to try and destroy them. He was able to destroy a couple, but eventually he was subdued. Naruto not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth grabs hold of the nine tails chakra and starts to pull. He felt the nine tails start to pull his own chakra and Naruto could only assume that if the nine tails got his chakra it would be back.

That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the most beautiful red headed woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had high C low or maybe D cupped breasts, pail flawless skin, long smooth legs, and captivating amethyst eyes, skinny delicate fingers, and a bubble but that would put even Tsunade's to shame.

"You have to think about something that makes you truly happy. If you don't then your anger will destroy you, and the nine tails will break free. I know you are powerful; you are the son of the princess of whirlpool country, and the heir to the entire nation Uzushiogakure once held. You are my son, and I know you will make our ancestors proud, because you have already made me the proudest mother to ever walk the face of this planet. Not even the Sage of Six Path's mother was a proud of her son as I am of you. I just want to tell you one thing before I have to go. I am sorry for not stopping your father before he sealed the nine tails into you. We could have split its chakra and sealed it away forever, but he thought you would need its power thanks to that moron Jiraiya sprouting his crap about a child of destiny. Do what you want to, and do what you think will make you happy, as I know I will love you no matter what. That is why I will leave you with a power to truly determine your destiny" spoke the last princess of whirlpool country, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, before she faded away.

Naruto suppressed his tears at his mother's sudden hello followed by that bitter sweet good bye and didn't even notice the prickle he felt in his eyes, so he started thinking about his girls. Tayuya had the fiercest attitude and she sometimes reminded him of a viper always ready to strike. Karin was more subdued then Tayuya although was still quite the fire cracker when mad, but she he the cutest look on her face when she blushed that it sent shivers down Naruto's back. Tsunade, he hadn't known her long, but he knew she was an 'alpha' if he wanted to use the term Kiba sprouted off all the time. She knew how to take charge, and Naruto just knew she would be running his house, his children, and his heart one of these days. Naruto used these emotions, and started to channel senjutsu into his body and he noticed his own chakra turned a golden color, and had a strange effect on the nine tails. It seemed to become less angry and more at peace. Eventually Naruto won their little battle and gained the nine tails chakra, before feeding the nine tails a large dose of golden nature chakra. The big fox just laid their like a dog in front of a fire place completely relaxed.

As Naruto examined himself he saw that he was completely covered in a red chakra that had fox like ears and nine red tails that swished around on command. When Naruto tried to move, he moved at such speeds that if it were not for his sharingan he would have ran right into the wall. Slowly he channeled the nine tails chakra into a separate 'room' for later use. He would have to start at using only one tail of chakra at a time before he could use all nine tails without killing himself.

"Well this looks like it is going to be a lot of fun" said Naruto as he looked at the giant fox sleeping like the happiest dog on the planet before leaving his mind scape. He absent mindedly noticed that everything he saw was in black and white instead of color.


End file.
